Aszel
by LaurieCay
Summary: Aszel es un joven bretón con un claro y ambicioso objetivo en Skyrim: convertirse en un poderoso hechicero de la escuela de destrucción. Pero la súbita aparición del dragón Alduin en su camino no sólo le aleja de su propósito, sino que le enfrenta a una serie de desafíos que pondrán a prueba su coraje y cambiarán tanto su destino, como todo aquello en lo que alguna vez creyó.
1. El Dragón

Mi memoria estaba borrosa y la cabeza me dolía. No podía recordar mucho más que haber cruzado a salvo la frontera de Skyrim, desde Roca Alta, y de pronto estaba en medio de una gran revuelta. Había hombres armados de espadas y arcos por todos lados; gritos, sangre y polvo. Un golpe en la cabeza me había hecho desplomarme junto al cadáver de un soldado caído y la última cosa que recordaba, eran esos grandes ojos negros, vacíos, mirándome sin verme realmente, antes de que los míos se cerrasen.  
-He, tú. Al fin has despertado -dijo uno de ellos, rubio y ataviado del uniforme gris y azul de soldado Capa de la Tormenta. Había otros dos hombres en la carreta. Uno bien vestido y de largas barbas rubias, y otro de malas pintas-. Intentabas cruzar la frontera ¿no? Fuiste a caer en esa emboscada imperial, como nosotros. Y ese ladrón de ahí.  
-¡Malditos capas de la tormenta! -exclamó el aludido- Skyrim estaba muy bien hasta que vinisteis.

Había escuchado con anterioridad que la situación de Skyrim era la de una larga y complicada guerra civil entre Nórdicos e Imperiales. Pero acabar atascado en una carreta, atado de manos e inculpado; inculpado de ser un capa de la tormenta… Todos mis planes amenazaban con derrumbarse a mi alrededor. Ahora mi propio destino pendía de un hilo. El ladrón continuó quejándose y alegando hasta que el soldado le acalló, demandando que se dirigiese con respeto al hombre frente a él; pues se trataba nada menos que de "Ulfric, Capa de la Tormenta; el verdadero rey supremo".  
Como si el sujeto a mi lado fuese un dios en cuerpo de hombre, por todo lo que a mí respectaba, era su culpa que yo viajara en esa carreta, a punto de ser ajusticiado y ejecutado como uno más de sus perros. Le observé con rencor por entre los largos mechones del cabello negro que ahora se agolpaba compactos de sudor y suciedad alrededor de mi rostro.

Helgen apareció en un difuso horizonte, descollando sus torres por encima de una espesa niebla que casi le hacía parecer un espejismo. Conocía su nombre porque se lo había oído mencionar a uno de los soldados que nos transportaban. Era la primera ciudad de Skyrim que vería… y quizás la última. Allí seríamos ajusticiados como al imperio le pareciese pertinente. Allí acabaría todo para mí.  
-Sovengarde nos aguarda -dijo el hombre rubio poco antes de que cruzásemos las puertas de la ciudadela.  
El lugar estaba plagado de soldados imperiales. Noté que había soldados Thalmor entre ellos. Nunca había visto a un alto elfo en mi vida; sólo oído historia sobre ellos. Eran tan altos e intimidantes como los rumores les describí ladrón en la carreta recitaba los nombres de los nueve con tono trágico. Bajé la cabeza con resignación. Aún tenía una oportunidad de salir de esta, pero implicaba tomar un riesgo tan grande que, de dar un solo paso en falso, sólo conseguiría prolongar mi existencia otro par de segundos. Pero debía intentarlo.

Cuando nos pusieron frente a dos soldados imperiales, estos revisaron lenta y tortuosamente la lista de ajusticiados. La que ostentaba la armadura más llamativa era una mujer de piel atezada; cuya raza no supe identificar. El otro, quien sostenía la lista, era un soldado con un uniforme imperial común y corriente.  
-Al imperio le encantan sus malditas listas -dijo el soldado rubio a mi lado. Y entonces, cuando Ulfric fue llamado delante, se despidió cortésmente de él, profesando todo el honor de haberle servido en palabras afectuosas.  
El nombre del ladrón, Lorik, estaba en la lista por haber intentado robar un caballo, pero también como sospechoso de ser un simpatizante de los capas. Este tomó la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, para huir, negando a los gritos ser un rebelde, sólo para ser abatido unos metros más adelante por raudas flechas; una de las cuales le atravesó el corazón de la espalda al pecho.  
Yo tendría que ser mucho más rápido que él. Entonces llegó mi turno.  
-He, tú. Paso al frente. -llamó el soldado que sostenía la lista, y dudó al verme- ¿Quién eres?  
Inspiré el aire frío de la mañana antes de hablar:  
-Aszel.  
-¿Eres de Salto de la daga, breton? -me inquirió a lo cual sólo fruncí el ceño- Capitán ¿qué debemos hacer? Este no está en la lista.  
-Hay que ejecutar a todos los que estén en los carros. Órdenes del general.  
-Lo siento. Nos aseguraremos de devolver tus restos a Roca Alta.  
Exhalé. Por mucho que sus palabras intentasen ser de consuelo, no pude tomármelas como tales. No había nadie en Roca Alta a quien pudiesen ser entregados mis restos. Nadie que los quisiera, al menos…  
Aguardé pacientemente mi ajusticiamiento. Ante mí se desataba una escena curiosa. El hombre rubio de vestiduras elegantes, amordazado como estaba, recibía palabras desdeñosas de parte de uno de los soldados imperiales, a quien reconocí como el general Tullius, pero quien lucía honestamente insignificante a su lado:  
-Ulfric Capa de la tormenta. Algunos te llaman un héroe, pero un héroe no usa un poder como la voz para matar a su rey y usurpar su trono.  
El aludido no respondió más que con gemidos sofocados tras la tela sucia de su mordaza. Me pareció que era algo injusto. Un hombre sin la posición de defenderse, siendo escarmentado por otro, armado y usando una armadura. Sin embargo, sus palabras llamaron más mi atención que la escena desarrollándose. La noticia de que el rey había sido asesinado había llegado tempranamente a oídos de todos. Pensar que había viajado hasta aquí en el mismo carro del hombre que le había asesinado. Y usando el poder de la voz. Un poder que se rumoreaba que existía, mas del cual se tenía poco conocimiento. Irrumpió en la serenidad sepulcral del que pronto sería el lecho de muerte de todos nosotros el sonido más extraño y escalofriante que había oído en mi vida. Sonaba como el rugido de un animal enorme, haciendo eco desde las montañas y las altísimas edificaciones de piedra que nos rodeaban.  
-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó alguien de los presentes, aunque no vi bien quien. Mi mirada estaba en los cielos grisáceos que se cernían sobre nosotros.  
Aun cuando los guardias y los ajusticiados decidieron no dar importancia al rugido, este se abrió paso a lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. Como si pudiera oírlo todavía.  
Me arrancó de mis cavilaciones el momento en que un capa de la tormenta de los carros que iban delante en nuestro camino, fue ejecutado antes de mí. El hacha cayendo sobre su cuello con un seco azote y luego su cabeza rodando hasta el receptáculo junto al tajo, bañándole de sangre, vísceras y esquirlas de hueso, no me resultaron impactantes. Mis ojos habían visto cosas más crudas en el camino hasta aquí.  
-¡Bastardos imperiales! -chilló una voz femenina.  
De pronto fue mi turno de pasar adelante.  
-¡Siguiente, el bretón! -ordenó la soldado imperial; su armadura refulgía a la luz plateada de la mañana.  
En el momento en que atendí, otra vez resonó el extraño rugido. Pero un poco más cerca. Por más que volteé en todas direcciones, no pude ver nada.  
-Ahí está otra vez…  
-Dije siguiente prisionero -reiteró la mujer, malhumorada.  
-Al tajo, carroña. Con tranquilidad -ordenó uno de los soldados, propinándome un empujón que me hizo hervir la sangre de las venas; pero me limité a cerrar tan fuerte los dientes, que crujieron.  
Avancé decididamente. Mis manos estaban atadas, pero no por mucho... Hice como me ordenaron y me arrodillé para recibir la descarga del filo del hacha que separaría la cabeza de mi cuello si no actuaba rápidamente. Entonces me preparé. Sentí el calor emanando de mis manos, y el susurro crepitante de las llamas empezando a formarse en las yemas de mis dedos. Dar inicio al movimiento que podría significar mi última esperanza de escapar de allí con vida, implicaba cobrarme otras a cambio, y esto daba un inesperado vuelco a mis planes que pondría todo de cabeza. Pero si mi cabeza rodaba junto a la de ese soldado, el camino se habría terminado para mí. Y ya había llegado demasiado lejos.  
En el momento en que sentí que las sogas se aflojaban alrededor de mis muñecas cuando la primera vuelta cedió al calor del fuego de mis poderes, otro rugido ensordecedor estalló en el silencio. Y por una esquina de mi visión periférica, ante mi completa incredulidad, una criatura; alada y gigantesca; se abrió paso surcando los cielos en vuelo para aterrizar justo sobre la torre frente a nosotros, ante gritos de horror, observándome con grandes y penetrantes ojos rojos como el color de la sangre. Nunca antes había visto un dragón en mi vida. Las leyendas decían que el último había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. De ellos sólo quedaban historias, leyendas, poemas y canciones. Pero ahora tenía a uno de ellos en frente. Abrió dos veces el gigantesco hocico, oscuro como boca de lobo. El primer rugido colmó los cielos de una niebla espesa y ambarina arremolinándose sobre nosotros, y el segundo, fue un golpe de fuerza invisible, más parecido a un estridente grito de guerra que al de una criatura como aquella, y el cual restalló como un látigo, haciéndome perder parte de la conciencia. De pronto estaba en el piso y el cuerpo del verdugo yacía sin vida frente a mí. A mi alrededor no había más soldados. Sólo fuego y el caos reinante.  
Y luego una voz. La del soldado capa de la tormenta que me había acompañado a bordo del carro:  
-¡He, bretón! Levántate, vamos. Los dioses no nos darán otra oportunidad.  
Hice lo que me dijo. Nunca había habitado en mí la fe a ningún dios de entre los muchos a los que las personas que había conocido en mi vida profesaban su devoción. Pero esta era mi oportunidad. No sabía qué tipo de camino me aguardaba si seguía al soldado. Pero una cosa era segura, al menos por lo pronto:

Era libre.


	2. El Favor de Gerdur

Al momento de decidir si ir con el soldado Imperial, o con el soldado capa de la tormenta, la elección había sido bastante obvia. La tregua con el soldado Imperial, por mucho que este hubiese mostrado una cara amable, eventualmente se terminaría. Si mis opciones estaban entre los rebeldes, y los hombres que habían estado a punto de cortarme la cabeza, entonces la decisión no parecía difícil; por lo cual me había encontrado de pronto vistiendo la armadura de un soldado capa caído.

Habiendo atravesado los túneles debajo de Helgen por los cuales habíamos conseguido escapar junto al soldado capa y después de haber dejado atrás a la que alguna vez fue la ciudad, y que ahora yacía hasta los cimientos convertida en cenizas como una villa fantasma, el cielo todavía nebuloso nos recibió afuera con una ligera llovizna. La ciudadela aún humeaba a nuestras espaldas.

Ulfric también había escapado con vida; de su ajusticiamiento al menos. Le había visto antes de que Ralof me condujera por los túneles bajo Helgen para escapar del dragón. Pero ahora la cuestión de si había salido con vida del ataque o no, había dejado de preocuparme. Estaba seguro de que no volvería a verle más; aún si seguía con vida. Y lo importante era que yo había podido escapar a salvo. Sin embargo, sus palabras al momento de verle por última vez y que apenas sí reparase en mi presencia, me perseguirían "Las leyendas no queman ciudades."

Un recuerdo permanecía grabado en mi memoria. No una visión… sino un sonido. Una voz grave y gutural. Un idioma desconocido. "Di kiirre fen alok". Y las palabras confusas que este extraño dialecto había despertado en mis pensamientos, todavía palpitaban en algún lugar de mi memoria, acompañando aquellos horribles ojos rojos a los lados de un rostro enmarcado de púas negras. El de la criatura que hasta hace no mucho había sido una leyenda y que ahora surcaba los cielos de Skyrim.

Las palabras que hacían eco en mi cabeza sonaban como: "Mis hijos se levantarán".

Ralof, el soldado capa y yo, lo avistamos una última vez al salir de Helgen, pero aquel no se detuvo en su vuelo. Desapareció en el cielo como un punto borroso en la lejanía que se desvaneció en la claridad de las nubes, tal y como si nunca hubiese aparecido; como si todo hubiese sido sólo una pesadilla. Pero el dragón negro no se desvanecería tan rápido de mis pensamientos. Todavía podía ver esos fieros ojos rojos cada vez que cerraba los míos. Una leyenda viviente se había levantado de entre los muertos, y yo, un mortal cualquiera, había sobrevivido a ella. Después de nuestro escape de Helgen, seguí al soldado Capa de la Tormenta todo el camino hasta Cauce boscoso, la aldea más cercana, en donde su hermana Gerdur residía. El viaje nos tomó menos de un día.

Cauce boscoso resultó ser una villa pequeña, pero llena de vida. La gente se paseaba por las calles, y los niños jugaban. Nadie parecía todavía al tanto del infierno que se había desatado sobre Helgen, la ciudadela vecina... Nadie salvo una anciana de aspecto demacrado y enjuto que bramaba a los cuatro vientos el haber visto a un dragón sobrevolar la villa; palabras que, por supuesto, nadie a su alrededor pareció creer.

-Ya lo verás -chilló, lamentándose para un joven rubio que intentaba calmarla y disuadirla- Nos matará a todos y ¡sólo entonces me creerás!

-El muchacho es Sven. Y aquella es Hilde; su madre -susurró Ralof cerca de mi oído-. Es más aguda de lo que aparenta; pero nadie la toma en serio. No le harán caso hasta que Cauce Boscoso sea otra pila de cenizas igual que Helgen.  
Omití interferir. Imaginé que la noticia llegaría pronto a oídos de todos. Lo que era yo, lo único que deseaba era alejarme cuanto antes y dejarle el dragón a los soldados del Jarl de la comarca. Sin embargo, Ralof no me permitió marchar sino hasta testificar para él lo que contaría a su hermana, a la cual conocí poco después. Gerdur era una mujer nórdica, alta y atractiva, con un acento tan áspero como el de su hermano, pero que denotaba en el rostro una naturaleza gentil.

-¡Por la piedad de Mara, que bueno es verte! -saludó, viniendo al encuentro de su hermano, y tomando sus manos entre las suyas- ¿Es seguro que estés aquí? Hemos oído que Ulfric ha sido capturado.

-Estoy bien. Al menos ahora lo estoy. Ulfric está vivo y libre -la tranquilizó su hermano.

-¿Estás herido? ¿qué ha pasado? -entonces su mirada inquieta me interceptó- ¿Y quién es él? ¿un camaradas?

Antes de que pudiese disentir, Ralof habló en mi lugar:

-Aún no es un camarada… Pero es un amigo. Le debo la vida.

Su elección de palabras a la hora de introducirme no fue de mi particular agrado después de insinuar que cabía la posibilidad de que me uniera a su bando en esta guerra; pero se lo dejé pasar sólo porque estaba ansioso de terminar cuanto antes con el intercambio y marcharme.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de la aparición de un dragón fue una sorpresa tanto para ella, como para su esposo Hod (otro nórdico, de aspecto un tanto menos recio que el de su mujer); pero para mi perplejidad, creyeron en cada palabra de Ralof, sin necesidad de que yo mediara palabra en el asunto.

-No querrás decir un dragón real. Vivo.

-Apenas sí puedo creerlo yo mismo, y estuve allí. Tan extraño como parezca, estaríamos muertos ambos de no haber sido ese dragón. Durante el caos, fuimos capaces de escapar.

El haber colaborado con Ralof parecía una hazaña suficiente como para haberme ganado la simpatía de su familia, pues su hermana se portó excesivamente amable conmigo después de ello, ofreciéndose a acogerme en su casa durante todo el tiempo que necesitara para descansar y reponerme. Era la primera vez desde que había cruzado la frontera de Skyrim que alguien me mostraba amabilidad. De hecho, era la primera desde que había escapado desde Salto de la Daga…

Pero me negué a su ofrecimiento sin demasiados deseos de forjar con aquellas personas cualquier tipo de relación más allá que el de un trato más cortés que aquel al que estaba acostumbrado a entablar con los desconocidos por regla general; y aquello sólo por mi deuda con el soldado Capa.

-Al menos ven adentro a comer algo antes de irte. No querrás marcharte con el estómago vacío -pidió Ralof viendo que no tendría éxito en retenerme por más tiempo del necesario.

He de admitir que no tuvo que insistir demasiado para convencerme. No había probado alimentos desde que había sido capturado cerca de la frontera, y el viaje a Helgen había resultado largo. Tanto, que, con la sola mención de la comida, mi estómago se constriñó en un ruidoso calambre.

El cuenco de estofado caliente de conejo que Gerdur me ofreció, junto con el aguamiel, fueron más que bienvenidos. Había recuperado una gran parte de mis fuerzas. Pero ni así me dejaron marchar. No sin antes de que Gerdur me hiciera entrega de ropa limpia para cambiar el uniforme de soldado Capa de la Tormenta (y así evitar encontronazos con guardias Imperiales) y me preparase una bolsa llena de provisiones para el viaje, en la cual metió una cuña grande de queso, pan tierno, algo de fruta y una cantimplora de agua, insistiendo que era lo menos que podía hacer por mí luego de haber ayudado a su hermano a salir de Helgen; cuando en realidad había sido todo lo contrario.

-Cualquier amigo de Ralof, es amigo mío -me recordó cuando me condujo caminando hacia las afueras de cauce boscoso y se despidió de mí en las puertas de la ciudad. El frío de la tarde había empezado a notarse más. Cada ventisca helada que me sacudía el pelo y se metía por mi ropa me hacía temblar dramáticamente y castañetear los dientes. No estaba acostumbrado al frío. Desde que había llegado y notado el drástico cambio con mi sitio de origen, me preguntaba a menudo si sería capaz de acostumbrarme al clima helado de Skyrim. Desde luego, el sitio al cual me dirigía; aquel por el que había empezado mi viaje, sería infinitamente más helado, y estimé conveniente empezar a habituarme desde ya.  
-Pagaré este favor. -fue todo lo que dije, al momento de despedirme de Gerdur. No acostumbraba a dar las gracias a la gente; y no tenía por qué empezar ahora. Cuando mucho podía dar mi palabra de retribuirles de alguna manera en cuanto estuviera en posición de hacerlo.

Era la razón de que no me agradara involucrarme con personas y permitirles ayudarme. Ante la imposibilidad de ofrecer a cambio mi amistad o simpatía, cualidades de las que sencillamente sabía que carecía, aquello significaba quedar en deuda. Y en mi posición, pagar deudas resultaba problemático, pues no tenía nada más de mi lado que las ropas que vestía y algo de oro robado.

Cuando me preparaba para marcharme, sin embargo… Gerdur me detuvo una última vez, y para mi desdicha y fastidio, me pidió un único y difícil favor. Uno que acabaría aceptando cumplir nada más que por mera reciprocidad hacia su familia:  
-Hay una cosa que puedes hacer por mí. Por todos nosotros. Necesitamos que des palabra de esto al Jarl Balgruuf, en Carrera Blanca, para que envíe tropas. Cauce Boscoso está desprotegido ante el posible ataque de ese dragón. Si haces eso por mí, seré yo quien esté en deuda contigo.


	3. La Misión de Farengar

Cuando llegué a las puertas de Carrera Blanca tras un camino de casi tres días de viaje, ya había caído la noche en toda su espesura sobre la tundra. Estaba agotado.

Hizo falta persuadir a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada para conseguir que me dejaran pasar, lo cual no fue difícil después de comunicarles que Cauce Boscoso se encontraba en aprietos graves. Sólo entonces, las puertas de Carrera Blanca se abrieron ante mí.

La ciudad me resultó nueva y desconocida, pero extrañamente acogedora. Las casas eran pequeñas y con techos altos y puntiagudos, y aun siendo de noche, parecía que había vida en ella. Me llegó en seguida el olor a acero y a brasas desde la fragua de una herrería situada casi en la entrada de la ciudad, donde una mujer de piel morena y el rostro teñido de carbón me arrojó una mirada inquisitiva. No pudo mirarme por mucho tiempo más antes de que un soldado Imperial se interpusiera entre su mirada y la mía y comenzara a increparle sobre algo a lo que no presté demasiada atención, pero que sospeché que tendría que ver con más tonterías sobre la estúpida guerra de Capas e Imperiales. Aquella no fue ni de lejos la única y última mirada perspicaz que recibí en todo mi camino desde la puerta de la ciudadela hasta Cuenca del Dragon, en donde me había indicado Gerdur que podría ver al Jarl.

No sólo era un extranjero; también un forastero de estas tierras y la gente era capaz de notarlo. Me sentí acosado por muchos pares de ojos que empezaban a hacerme dudar de mi propio anonimato en esa área. Dudaba que la noticia de un fugitivo hubiese llegado más rápido de lo que yo había corrido a oídos del Jarl. Más aún dudaba que un mendigo bretón tuviera bastante importancia como para que el Jarl dejara desatendido el asunto de la aparición de un dragón. En cuestión de perspectiva, mis supuestos crímenes palidecían en comparación a la noticia de la que era portador. Quise creer eso con todas mis fuerzas. Después de entregar al Jarl la noticia, podría seguir mi camino finalmente; rumbo al destino que había decidido para mí mismo al momento de escapar de la corte de Salto de la Daga. Armándome de valor, subí las interminables escaleras de piedra que me pusieron frente a la enorme puerta del palacio de Cuenca del Dragón, en donde cumpliría con la promesa hecha a Gerdur. Entonces, ya no sería de mi incumbencia lo que pasara con ella y Ralof, ni con Cauce Boscoso, ni con el Jarl ni con el ataque del dragón negro...

La primera en recibirme fue una dunmer; una elfa oscura de piel curtida y grisácea y aspecto hostil, que se acercó con espada en mano y una clara intención de ir a atacar ante la menor provocación. Sentí el ardor del fuego dentro de mis palmas en cuanto advertí su posición defensiva y el desafío en su mirada de ojos granate:

-¿Qué significa esta interrupción? El Jarl Balgruuf no recibe visitas. -me advirtió

Procuré relajarme antes de responder, y hacerlo con calma.

-Gerdur me envía. Cauce Boscoso está en peligro.

-Irileth -la llamó entonces un hombre entrado en años, a quien hasta entonces no había advertido y que reposaba sentado en el trono al fondo del palacio, al final de dos largas mesas apostadas una a cada lado de una gran hoguera, la cual emanaba un agradable calor que paliaba el frío de mis extremidades. Vestía ropajes elegantes y lucía joyas de inestimable valor.

Aún así, me había imaginado algo completamente diferente al hombre de aspecto afable que se sentaba en el trono cuando la gente hablaba de un Jarl. Su edecán parecía mucho más intimidante

-¿Qué es lo que he oído? ¿Cauce Boscoso está en peligro? -pidió saber.

Me armé de valor para hablar, a sabiendas de a donde nos conduciría eventualmente la conversación, y preparando internamente una coartada a la vez que me debatía sobre si aquella sería mi mejor opción, o si tenía más posibilidades de que me dejasen continuar mi camino sin tener que asesinar a nadie más si sólo me limitaba a decía la verdad.

-Un dragón ha atacado Helgen. Gerdur teme que Cauce Boscoso sea el siguiente. -dije por toda respuesta, omitiendo presentarme, o dar más detalles de cómo era que manejaba esa información.

El hombre se rascó la barba en ademán cavilante.

-Gerdur... la dueña del asseradero de Cauce Boscoso. Es un pilar de la comunidad; no mentiría con un asunto como este. -murmuró, considerando mis palabras- ¿estás seguro de que fue destruida por un dragón?

-Estuve allí, Jarl... Vi al dragón quemar Helgen hasta sus cimientos.

Tanto el Jarl como los presentes se sobresaltaron con la noticia. Intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y a aquello le sobrevino una acalorada discusión acerca de la situación de la guerra civil y el devenir de Cauce Boscoso. Durante todo el tiempo me mantuve en silencio, como era mi costumbre con las cosas que no me concernían. Aún tenía la esperanza de marcharme de allí apenas entregar el mensaje.

-Le has hecho a Cauce boscoso un gran servicio -agradeció el Jarl. Por su tono de voz, sonaba realmente agradecido.

Aún cuando no estaba preparado para más muestras de amistad, ni de humor para recibir más obsequios, acepté de buena gana la armadura de acero de la que me hizo entrega el Jarl; acompañada de más alabanzas que no sentía que mereciera realmente sólo por entregar un mensaje. Una armadura sólo sería una pesada carga extra, y no me serviría a mí de nada; pero quizás podría venderla por buen precio a la caravana Khajiita que había visto a las afueras de Carrera Blanca y entonces tendría oro suficiente para sobrevivir durante el camino que tenía por delante.

Me vi retenido nuevamente antes siquiera de manifestar mi deseo de marcharme, sin embargo, esta vez no contra mi voluntad, sino a raíz de mi propia curiosidad cuando el Jarl me llevo hasta la presencia de nada menos que el hechicero de su corte, insistiendo que podía ofrecerme una pequeña misión a la medida de mis habilidades, bajo su cargo, y prometiendo a cambio una recompensa:

-Te presentaré a Farengar. Puede ser algo... difícil. Magos, ya sabes... -dijo con cierto desdén, por el cual inevitablemente me vi aludido; aunque no dije nada. Planeaba mantenerme en terreno neutral todo el tiempo que fuera necesario; aún si eso implicaba tomar firmemente las riendas de mi tempestuoso carácter.

Mientras me conducía hacia las estancias en donde se encontraba Farengar, el hechicero, me confió que este trabajaba en una investigación sobre dragones y que, tras lo ocurrido, era urgente precisar de toda la información posible en lo que a estos respectaba. Si bien, la última cosa con la que quería seguir involucrándome era más de esas bestias, la posibilidad de conocer a un hechicero de Skyrim; y no cualquier hechicero, uno al servicio de un hombre tan poderoso como el Jarl "Balgruuf, el Grande" definitivamente valía la pena.

Las dependencias del hechicero estaban conjuntas al salón principal. Las estancias eran indiscutidamente las de un mago. Lo supe por las brillantes gemas de alma de variados tamaños repartidas por todas partes, los tomos de hechizos y conjuros que colmaban las estanterías, y las pociones sobre el mesón sobre el que el hechicero trabajaba. Para mi sorpresa, cuando este se dio la vuelta para mirarnos, no se trataba de ninguna clase de elfo. Ni siquiera de un bretón como yo. Era un nórdico como el que más, algo joven como para tener la experiencia que exigía su cargo, y ataviado de una larga túnica azul; la cual parecía la única cosa respecto a su persona que podría llegar a asemejarle a un mago. No era que me agradasen particularmente los nórdicos; les consideraba a todos unos bárbaros brutales y con poco seso; pero si este hombre había llegado a hechicero de la corte, quizás podía darle el beneficio de la duda.

El Jarl me introdujo sin muchos rodeos y le informó que quizás yo sería capaz de ayudarle con sus investigaciones.

El mago, alto y flacucho, tan pálido y lampiño como yo de no ser por las patillas oscuras que asomaban a los costados de su rostro, casi por completo ocultas por la capucha de su túnica, me observó de pies a cabeza, poco impresionado. Imaginé que estábamos igualmente decepcionados uno del otro.

-¿Así que el Jarl piensa que puedes serme de utilidad? -dijo en cuanto el Jarl se hubo marchado, empezando a rodearme como si se tratara de un buitre, lo cual no tardó en empezar a irritarme- ¿Quién eres tú, para empezar? Un bretón, sin duda.

-Aún no sabes nada sobre mí. ¿Cómo es que...?

-Baja estatura, cabello oscuro, aspecto delicado... No es muy difícil adivinarlo. ¿Qué te trajo hasta Skyrim?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -respondí con acritud, observándole de forma retadora.

Mi tono de voz sonó más defensivo de lo que hubiese querido, pero el hechicero pareció captar el mensaje, pues no hizo más indagaciones y paso su atención de mí a los escritos sobre su mesón:

-No puedo sencillamente fiarme del juicio del Jarl para enviar a cualquier aparecido de ninguna parte en una misión tan importante como esta. Por lo que concédeme unos instantes y ya me encargaré de determinar si das la talla para esta búsqueda.

No dejé que aquello consiguiera impacientarme. En cambio, vi la oportunidad de curiosear por los artefactos que se hallaban desperdigados en la estancia y me dediqué a ello durante los minutos que el hechicero necesito para terminar lo que fuera que le tuviera tan concentrado. Examiné las gemas de alma del mesón, y recorrí las páginas de los tomos de magia prolijamente organizados, que encontré en la estantería. Había de todas las escuelas. Ilusión, conjuración, restauración, alteración... Y destrucción.

Me avoqué por completo en la última sección, recorriendo uno a uno los tomos, buscando aquellos en la rama del elemento que era mi predilecto. El que me había acompañado durante toda mi vida desde mis inicios en la magia, hasta los conocimientos que poseía actualmente. El que me había dado tantas victorias como me había traído problemas: El Fuego.

-Si estás interesado en alguno de esos tomos, todos están a la venta. -comentó Farengar sin mirarme. Aquello sólo provocó que me fascinara más por la colección que tenía delante.

Desde colocar runas explosivas en el piso, hasta arrojar proyectiles ardientes... toda la magia con la que había pasado la vida soñando estaba allí, en mis manos; en las páginas de esos tomos.

Tomé el que más atractivo me resultaba, y lo puse en el mesón frente a Farengar:

-¿Cuánto?

-Mil trescientas monedas.

Tragué saliva. No había forma de que pudiera costearlo.

Farengar me miró por entre sus cejas pobladas de hirsutos vellos castaños con cierta sorna:

-¿De manera que te interesa la escuela de destrucción, joven bretón? -capté la burla en su voz- Aún si pudieras pagarlo no hay forma de que pudieses manejar magia como esa.

Lo consideré. Por más que la ira asesina que sentía en ese momento suscitada por el tono condescendiente del hechicero estuviese haciéndome considerar encender sus preciosos escritos en llamas frente a sus ojos... Muy a mi pesar, tenía razón. Aún era un piromante inexperto. Tenía un largo camino por delante antes de poder manejar magia así de poderosa. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Lo haría algún día. Con ese objetivo había iniciado este viaje. Y no me detendría ante nada.

Presa de un súbito golpe de sensatez y humildad, saqué de la estantería un tomo más modesto.

-¿Qué tal este?

-Trescientas cuarenta monedas.

Suspiré. Tampoco tenía dinero, ni siquiera para eso.

-Te diré qué. -dijo Farengar, dejando de lado sus escritos y levantando la cabeza para mirarme- Puedo ver que tienes decisión, muchacho. Creo... que te encomendaré la misión después de todo.

Enarqué una ceja. Dudaba que dispusiera de cualquier otra persona dispuesta a cumplir su dichosa misión, por lo que probablemente yo fuera su única opción. No iba a tragarme fácilmente su intento de hacerme creer que yo era especial. Pero no hice comentario al respecto, y le permití continuar-. Necesito de alguien que pueda traerme cierto, valioso objeto.

Exhalé, a sabiendas de por dónde iban los tiros. Aquel me lo confirmó cuando añadió:

-Bueno, cuando digo "traer" me refiero a adentrarse a unas peligrosas ruinas nórdicas y buscar una antigua tablilla de piedra que podría estar allí... o no.

Y allí estaba... El gato en la bolsa. Ahora sabía por qué hasta ahora no había docenas de voluntarios.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Desde luego que puedes hacerlo -contestó Farengar, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero te diré que el único objeto de mi interés en ese sitio es la tablilla de dragón; por lo que eres libre de disponer cómo consideres mejor de cualquier otra cosa que encuentres allí. Las ruinas nórdicas son bien conocidas por albergar las riquezas y tesoros de los señores a quienes pertenecieron y junto a los cuales fueron sepultadas en su tiempo. Ya sabes... riquezas suficientes para llenarte las manos de oro fácil. Oro que quizás sea suficiente como para costear incluso un tomo tan valioso como el primero sobre el cual posaste los ojos.

Bien entrada la noche, después de salir de Cuenca del Dragón, y tras haber aceptado la misión de Farengar, lo primero que hice fue buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Apareció frente a mí una posada llamada "La Yegua Abanderada". No tuve que pensarlo mucho para entrar, instado por el frío invernal que azotaba las calles. Aún me quedaban provisiones de las que Gerdur me había dado, de manera que lo único que quería era un sitio donde descansar. Contaba con algunas monedas de oro todavía, quizás las suficientes como para rentar una habitación; aunque sospeché que en ello se irían todas y por la mañana ya no me quedaría ninguna. ¿Qué importaba? Hasta donde lo entendía, era probable que ni siquiera saliera con vida de las ruinas a las que me llevarían mi misión. Pero si internarme en sus adentros me garantizaba contar con el oro suficiente como para continuar mi viaje holgadamente y no solo eso, para hacerme con uno de los tomos de hechizos de destrucción en la colección de Farengar... Definitivamente era mucho mejor que cortar leña por un par de monedas, y seguir aplazando mi propósito. No era la opción más segura, pero era la más rápida.

Con eso en mente y después de haber rentado un cuarto a la dueña de la posada; una mujer de mediana edad llamada Hulda, me acosté, completamente exhausto, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude dormir a gusto en una cama.


	4. El Camino a Través de la Montaña

A primera hora de la mañana, me vestí intentando ignorar el frío y me dispuse a salir de la ciudadela de Carrera Blanca, rumbo a la que sería mi misión en los Túmulos de las Cataratas Lúgubres, donde Farengar pensaba que se encontraba su tan aclamada tabla de piedra. No tuve tiempo para sentir temor o incertidumbre. El viaje debía comenzar cuanto antes.

La dueña de la posada estaba en pie cuando crucé el salón principal. Me arrojó una mirada afable al reparar en mi equipaje mientras se inclinaba sobre su mesón:

-Parece que eres un viajero madrugador -observó-. Que los vientos te lleven por buen camino.

Afuera la mañana estaba gris y helada; aunque el cielo estaba despejado. El viento azotaba la piedra que conformaba a los edificios, silbando una tonada monótona y grave y a lo lejos la tundra, ahora besada por los reflejos azul-celestes de la mañana, cobraba un aspecto fantasmal tras la niebla. De noche, camino aquí, no advertí la magnitud de la inmensidad de las montañas que se alzaban rodeando la comarca de Carrera Blanca; pero ahora, a plena luz del día, lucían tan gigantescas que parecían tocar y perderse el cielo.

La caravana Khajiita a las afueras de la ciudad se preparaba para empezar el día, acarreando mercancías para exhibir frente a sus tiendas. Cinco pares de grandes ojos felinos se clavaron sobre mí y me siguieron furtivamente mientras me desplazaba pasando junto a su campamento sin prestarles demasiada atención; enfilando por el camino que me llevaría hacia el destino que me esperaba en los túmulos.

Me limité a seguir la senda de piedra por un par de horas. El terreno al frente parecía llano y carecía en gran medida de los altísimos árboles que flanqueaban el trecho entre Helgen y Cauce Boscoso. Distinguí la torre de vigilancia oeste, con la bandera de Skyrim flameando en el viento arriba en la cima; mientras que dos soldados de la comarca se paseaban y me observaban de forma furtiva; capas ondeando a las espaldas, y protegidas las cabezas por los brillantes cascos. El túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres se encontraba rodeando la montaña; por lo que probablemente me esperaba al frente un viaje por lo menos de un día completo.

Conforme avanzaba, la vegetación se hacía más espesa a mi alrededor. En mi camino encontré gran variedad de animales salvajes, como zorros, ciervos y conejos que huían despavoridos a mi paso. Advertí también la robusta forma de un gato sable paseándose por las colinas rocosas.

Mi sendero me llevó tras algunas horas caminando a una zona en la que la ruta se abría paso a través de las montañas, donde empezaba a soplar un viento gélido y en cuya cima caía la nieve en la forma de una fina escarcha. Tras haber cruzado el camino a través de la montaña, me salí del sendero torciendo a mano izquierda para empezar a desplazarme por el bosque siguiendo las indicaciones que Farengar me había dado la noche anterior. Anduve por otro par de horas sin una noción clara de si el camino que seguía era el correcto (sólo guiándome por las indicaciones en el mapa, sobre cuya superficie, el hechicero había trazado el camino usando carboncillo). Conforme avanzaba, soplaba con más fuerza el viento, y me percaté de que el camino se hacía cada vez más empinado, llevándome hacia lo alto de la montaña, cuyo pico se hallaba cubierto de nieve y donde desaparecía el azul acerado del cielo, para pasar a estar este cubierto de espesas nubes ennegrecidas.

Finalmente distinguí entre la niebla conformada de vapor helado y nieve que se agolpaba cada vez más densa en la cima de la montaña, señalado el camino por una pila de piedras en la que ondeaba un banderín sin nombre o escudo, la silueta difusa de las que debían ser las ruinas nórdicas, según Farengar me las había descrito.

El frío gélido empezó a afectarme entonces de un modo casi incapacitante. Sentía helados los pies y las manos, al punto en que me era difícil mover las extremidades y en que el temblor de mi cuerpo no me permitía ni siquiera avanzar sin tambalearme dramáticamente. El hielo me mordía los ojos y la piel que dejaba al descubierto la capucha de la capa, y el viento me tornaba borrosa la visión. Si las ruinas estaban tan cerca como lo aparentaban, pronto podría escapar al frío gélido del exterior. Aquello me dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir avanzando.

La estructura de la entrada a las ruinas se iba haciendo al mismo tiempo tan intimidante como asombrosa entre más me acercaba. Estaba adornada de gigantescos arcos de piedra ornados de bustos con la forma de cabezas de dragón. Contrastaba la piedra oscura que conformaba las edificaciones contra el blanco invernal impoluto que era el cuadro a su alrededor.

Distinguí la presencia de bandidos merodeando por la entrada; pero gracias a la densa cortina de niebla y nieve sirviéndome de escondite, fue fácil acercarme a ellos sin que me detectasen y preparar mi ataque.

El fuego se generó en mis palmas y se arremolinó sobre mis manos, derritiendo la escarcha que me cubría la piel de los dedos, nudillos y dorsos. El calor que despedía era deliciosamente apaciguador. Mitigaba el frio; y me hacía sentir seguro; pero no contaba con demasiado tiempo para disfrutarlo, antes de que mi energía mágica empezara a agotarse, de manera que actué lo más rápido posible.

Junté ambas manos al frente, concentrando la energía entre ellas, y el fuego que envolvía mis manos cobró la forma de una esfera ardiente que disparé en dirección a uno de los bandidos. Esta le golpeó de lleno, lanzándole por el aire, sobre sus rodillas y arrancándole un grito desgarrador desde la garganta al tiempo que las llamas se extendían por todo su cuerpo, sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar. Sus compañeros se percataron entonces de mi presencia y me buscaron entre bruma. Disparé otro proyectil de fuego, esta vez dirigido a la mujer del grupo matándola de forma instantánea; demasiado rápido para mi gusto. El fuego ardía sobre los dos primeros cadáveres en la forma de ondas rojizas que bailaban y se sacudían a merced del viento y que pronto quedarían mitigadas por el frío. Sólo quedaba uno de ellos. Viendo caídos a sus compañeros, el tercer bandido profirió un grito de rabia y se abalanzó en mi dirección blandiendo un hacha de guerra que agitó sobre la cabeza, listo para descargarla sobre mí. Cambiando de táctica, convertí la energía de mis manos en una corriente continua de llamas que le impactaron de lleno, arrancándole gritos como los de un cerdo, a medida que el fuego le consumía los cabellos de la cabeza, le carbonizaba la piel sobre los músculos, y le fundía estos sobre los huesos. El cuerpo sin vida, ennegrecido y desfigurado del bandido cayó a mis pies junto con el hacha, con un estruendoso sonido metálico antes siquiera de poder defenderse de mis poderes. Seguí adelante con mi camino; no sin voltear sobre el hombro un total de tres veces para deleitarme con la hermosa visión que me ofrecían mis llamas arremolinándose sobre los cadáveres frescos, y refulgiendo en todo su esplendor, llenas de vivos matices rojos, amarillos y naranjas que descollaban entre el soso y desabrido paisaje gris y blanco que abundaba en esta tierra helada y horrible.

Al final de las larguísimas escaleras de piedra, resbalosas a causa del hielo y sobre las que cuajaba tupidamente la nieve, avisté por fin la que parecía ser la entrada de las tumbas. Constaba de una gruesa puerta doble en forma de arco y confeccionada de metales que no supe identificar, pero que refulgían bajo el resplandor blanquecino del ambiente como si fueran nuevas pese a su antigüedad, y cuyas hendiduras eran perfiladas por los visos ambarinos del fuego que todavía brillaba a mis espaldas. Inspiré un par de veces el aire helado antes de entrar. Nunca me había internado en ruinas nórdicas. No sabía qué tipo de peligros me aguardaban; aunque Farengar me había advertido que se rumoreaba que muchos seres de naturaleza misteriosa merodeaban dentro. Almas en pena que aún a día de hoy protegían su adorado sitio de descanso fieramente.

No quise creer en sus historias en un comienzo. Si fantasmas eran todo el desafío que me esperaba en el interior, estaba bastante seguro de poder lidiar con ello. Ya no era un crío ingenuo; ese tipo de historias no me perturbaban... Pero los dragones también habían sido historias que los viejos usaban a la hora de escarmentar a los chiquillos alguna vez. Y ahora estaba de pie ante uno de los sitios en que se les solía adorar en otras épocas. Con eso en mente, empujé las pesadísimas puertas, usando en ello toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces mis brazos, y me interné dentro de las ruinas, creyéndome lo bastante preparado para afrontar cualquier cosa que pudiese anidar en su interior.

Me encontré con una estancia amplia, en ruinas y apestosa de un fuerte olor a humedad, tenuemente iluminada por la luz del exterior filtrándose por una serie de aberturas en el techo de piedra. El frío del exterior llegaba incluso allí, pero los vientos feroces y despiadados al menos se veían aplacados por las paredes que conformaban el lugar; aunque el murmullo de este, silbando contra la estructura le aportaban al sitio una atmósfera fantasmal.

Me desplacé con cuidado, sospechando la presencia de más bandidos en el interior, a los cuales, en efecto, encontré. Se habían armado una suerte de campamento en el centro de la estancia, y aniquilado a los skeevers que merodeaban antes de su llegada, cuyos cadáveres yacían ahora desperdigados por el piso, emanando una peste rancia y desagradable a putrefacción. Los bandidos se hallaban durmiendo plácidamente cada uno en su respectivo petate alrededor de una fogata, completamente ignorantes de sus compañeros muertos en el exterior de las ruinas, y del destino que les aguardaba ahora a ellos en mis manos.

Cortar la garganta de uno de ellos con la daga orca que tomé de su propio equipaje fue una tarea fácil. Fue una muerte bastante limpia y rápida para lo que se merecía un bandido. El sonido del gorgotear de la sangre burbujeando dentro de su boca y alrededor de su gaznate abierto despertó, desafortunadamente, a su compañero, quien no tuvo un final tan rápido, cuando al levantarse, alertado por mi presencia y soltando un improperio al tiempo de ir a coger la espada que tenía al costado, fue derribado por un golpe directo de mis llamas, ardiendo envuelto en ellas al tiempo que era lentamente drenado de vida a merced del fuego.

Estaba muerto antes de empezar a significar un problema. Lo cerca que había estado de tomar la espada, sin embargo, había conseguido inquietarme por un breve lapso de tiempo. Contemplé la daga orca en mi mano; con la que había arrebatado la vida a su anterior dueño. Sin duda una pieza fina y poderosa de armamento; aún discreta y ligera de llevar. Podrían darme bastante oro por ella, probablemente, pero entre tanto pensé que sería una buena idea contar con un arma fácil de blandir a la mano; aún sin una idea clara de qué tipo de cosas se hallaban al fondo del túmulo. Si conseguía salir con vida de esto, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para decidir si deshacerme de ella o no.

Sin dar más vueltas a ello, me puse de pie y empecé mi camino en descenso.


	5. El Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres

La entrada a la siguiente estancia constaba de una bóveda circular enmarcada de dos extrañas estatuas con la forma de cabezas de dragón. En la entrada se balanceaban de forma casi espectral, al más mínimo soplo de viento de las aberturas del techo, densas cortinas conformadas de telas de araña. Avancé con repulsión. La sensación de los finos hilos de las telarañas rompiéndose contra mi piel cuando me abrí camino entre ellas era pegajosa y desagradable. Me deslicé a través de las cámaras caminando despacio y con cautela. Iba encontrando a mi paso mesones de piedra con grabados extraños que les otorgaban un aspecto elegante y fino, sobre los cuales reposaban grandes jarrones y urnas para ofrendas. La esperanza de que albergaran oro y joyas me llevó a inspeccionar su interior una a una; pero mi decepción iba creciendo. No era capaz de encontrar más en ellas que unas cuantas monedas de oro que poco sumaban a la miserable cantidad que ya traía en los bolsillos. Un triste par de monedas viejas e impregnadas del aroma a óxido y humedad dentro de urnas polvorientas no se parecían en nada a las riquezas inconmensurables de las que Farengar me había hablado.

Después de todo... había sido un chiquillo ingenuo.

Decidí que, si no conseguía nada de valor en este sitio que recompensara mis esfuerzos y mi viaje, entonces sin duda su dichosa tablilla draconiana habría de valer algo. Tristemente para Farengar, no vería jamás ni la tablilla ni el oro que obtendría a cambio de ella cuando la vendiera a alguna caravana Khajiita.

Avancé con determinación, convencido de que encontraría su maldito tesoro; y ya me tocaría decidir si le haría entrega del cual o no. Todo dependía de que tanto de las supuestas "riquezas nórdicas" por las que este tipo de ruinas eran famosas fuera capaz de recuperar en este decadente hervidero de huesos y skeevers muertos.

Conforme me adentraba en las ruinas, me iba percatando de que la naturaleza se había abierto paso entre la piedra echando gruesas raíces que serpenteaban por el piso, el techo y las paredes, haciendo cada vez más difícil el camino. Crecían libremente dentro, como si nada hubiese habitado en este lugar por siglos... o quizás milenios.

Caminé con cuidado a través de la piedra y la vegetación, internándome cada vez más profundo y preguntándome a cuantos metros bajo tierra me encontraría antes de dar con aquello que había ido a buscar allí... si es que realmente estaba allí. Con cada hora que pasaba, sentía que el aire se iba haciendo mas denso y difícil de respirar, y me volvía más y más claustrofóbico; a la vez que iba perdiendo minuto a minuto las esperanzas de cumplir con la misión.

Cada paso que daba parecía remecer las paredes o hacía temblar el techo sobre mi cabeza, desprendiendo piedrecillas y espesas nubes de polvo que me caían sobre los ojos y se me metían por las vías respiratorias, haciéndome toser con la garganta y las fosas nasales irritadas.

Cada tanto iba encontrando en mi camino la bienvenida y apaciguadora luz de velas y antorchas que ardían todavía gracias a alguna especie de magia antigua y desconocida. La luz alumbrando mi camino me reconfortaba en cierta manera.

Entre más avanzaba, el camino se encontraba cada vez más derruido. Sentía sobre mí los ecos reverberantes de un cielo a punto de colapsar sobre mi cabeza y el murmullo de alguna especie de ventisca que corría por los pasillos y cuyo origen me costaba determinar. ¿Me estaba llevando mi camino a un área abierta? ¿Aún cuando sentía que todo lo que hacía era bajar?

La angosta cámara se abrió de pronto a una sala más amplia con una puerta de barrotes al fondo, una palanca en el suelo, y a lo alto, por encima de la puerta, tres grabados idénticos sobre la piedra con la forma de rostros humanos, en cuya boca abierta se hallaban engarzadas grandes placas de roca que tenían cada una la forma de un animal diferente; cuya silueta no me costó asociar: una serpiente, un pez y un águila. El rostro del medio había colapsado sobre el suelo y se encontraba caído a poca distancia de la puerta, sepultado en los adoquines del piso. Contra la pared lateral izquierda había tres pilares con grabados similares. Cuando me acerqué a inspeccionarlos me percaté de que giraban sobre un eje. Era una especie de acertijo que no tardé mucho en descifrar. Bastaba con hacer coincidir las figuras grabadas en los pilares de cara al frente con los grabados en los rostros sobre la puerta. Giré cada pilar por separado para completar el acertijo, pero algo llamó mi atención. Moverlos fue demasiado fácil para lo que se esperaría de mover un mecanismo que ha estado hace siglos abandonado e intacto. Alguien había estado aquí poco antes que yo.

Al terminar de girar el último, escuché un crujido, y ya confiado, me acerqué a la palanca en el piso. La puerta se abrió ante mí, permitiéndome la entrada.

En la estancia conjunta descansaban un cofre y dos urnas. No me molesté en abrirlos. El área me condujo por un pasillo angosto donde me esperaba una escalera de madera y aspecto endeble que bajaba en forma de espiral y cuyos escalones pisé con sumo cuidado, seguro de que un paso en falso me llevaría a una aparatosa caída. Esta me condujo hacia una cámara oscura y fría, repleta y completamente tapizada de telarañas. La sola visión de aquello me produjo nauseas; aunque a la vez me dio una ligera idea de qué me aguardaba más adelante. Había visto un paisaje similar antes, durante mi escape de Helgen, momentos antes de encontrarme con esas terribles arañas gigantes.

Como si hubiese sido capaz de predecir mi futuro, en el centro del lugar, donde el cúmulo de telarañas se hacía mas espeso y donde se hallaban esparcidos los restos de algún viajero menos afortunado que yo, hallé el nido de una de aquellas escalofriantes criaturas. Esta era gigantesca, y se descolgó desde el techo en cuando advirtió mi presencia, sin dudarlo un instante antes de empezar a atacarme. Escupió una bola gomosa de veneno en mi dirección, que esquivé por poco y concentré en las palmas la energía necesaria para lanzarle una potente llamarada. Abatirla fue demasiado fácil, lo cual me hizo sospechar que quienquiera que hubiese sido el viajero que había estado aquí antes que yo, dio una buena pelea antes de ser medio-devorado por la criatura que ahora yacía inerte y sin vida en medio de su nido. Entre los restos del viajero encontré un diario, algunas monedas y otro par de cachivaches de poca importancia; pero también hallé la primera cosa en todo este largo y tedioso camino lleno de restos y antigüedades sin valor, a lo que posiblemente podría llamar un "tesoro". Se trataba de una extraña garra con los mismos grabados de las placas de piedra del acertijo que me había abierto las puertas anteriormente. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto, es que estaba hecha de oro. No supe decir si sólo estaba bañada en oro o confeccionada a partir de aquel valioso metal, pero sin duda tendría más valor que las monedas viejas y armas destempladas que había hallado hasta ahora. La guardé en mi bolsa, empezando a creer que después de todo, esta misión valdría la pena; e intentando convencerme de que sólo era el primer hallazgo de muchos más que probablemente me convirtieran en alguien un poco menos pobre al salir de este sitio.

Continué mi camino ya de mejor humor, pero este no duraría demasiado antes de darme cuenta de qué era lo que me esperaba al frente.

Lo primero que despertó mi suspicacia fue el encontrarme con lo que parecía ser un sepulcro repleto de cadáveres de guerreros nórdicos. El lugar estaba colmado de una casi insoportable peste a muerte y putrefacción. Contuve los deseos de vomitar. El aire estaba más pesado que nunca y sólo respirarlo me llenaba de una curiosa ansiedad. Algunos cadáveres estaban perfectamente conservados, obra de la momificación. Pero otros se hallaban reducidos hasta los huesos. Recordé las advertencias de Farengar. ¿Estaría refiriéndose a esto cuando me advirtió de los peligros que merodeaban el interior de estas ruinas? ¿Cuánto daño podría hacer un cadáver?

Lo había oído antes, a decir verdad. El rumor de que aún en tiempos actuales, los restos de los antiguos guerreros nórdicos custodiaban celosamente sus sepulcros. Pero ¿hasta qué punto eran reales las historias? ¿Eran tan metafóricas como me hubiese gustado creer en aquel momento?

La respuesta a mis dudas llegó, para mi desgracia, tan pronto como estas inundaron mis pensamientos, en el instante en que un feroz gruñido y el sonido de varios cuerpos moviéndose pesadamente dentro de los sepulcros me petrificó en mi lugar. Tres espantosas criaturas se levantaron de su sitio de descanso, alzándose frente a mí en toda la estatura de su raza nórdica, observándome a través de sus fríos ojos, despojados de toda vida. Se acercaron moviéndose de forma errática y tambaleante, profiriendo escalofriantes gruñidos y blandiendo espadas y hachas de guerra sobre sus cabezas como el más lúcido de los guerreros.

El terror me paralizó. Nunca las había visto antes, pero de una cosa estaba seguro. No sabía como derrotarlas.

Corrí por donde había venido, percibiendo el silbido y la ventisca de la hoja de un arma pasando demasiado cerca de mi cabeza. Podía sentir a las criaturas pisándome los talones; el soplo frío de su aliento sobre mi nuca cuando arrastraban gruñidos desde alguna parte de su garganta. Sabía que aún si lograba preparar exitosamente un hechizo de fuego, no tendría el trecho suficiente de espacio y tiempo para girar sobre mí mismo y atacar con este a las criaturas antes de que me cayeran encima. Por lo cual, mi última posibilidad se redujo a un hechizo de conjuración que llevaba tiempo sin usar. Antes de saberlo, estaba pronunciando las palabras de invocación necesarias. La concentración de energía emanando desde mi cuerpo y canalizada a través de mis palmas extendidas proyectó entonces una potente fuerza que se desplegó en la forma de una densa nube luminiscente, la cual, en el preciso instante en que atravesé corriendo, cobró la forma de una alta y esbelta silueta femenina envuelta en llamas. Mi carrera desesperada me llevó a tropezar, rodando una vez por el suelo con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta. Pero estaba a salvo; al menos por ahora.

Allí frente a mí, protegiéndome de la ferocidad de aquellas terroríficas criaturas, se hallaba ella. Mi fiel compañera desde mis primeros hechizos cuando era sólo un niño, durante mi huida desde Salto de la Daga y hasta ahora. El único ser viviente por quien, en el transcurso de toda una vida, había sentido estima y apego: mi leal Atronach de las llamas.


	6. El Misterio de las Tumbas Nórdicas

A medida que los cadáveres ahora carbonizados de los no-muertos se desplomaban sobre el piso conforme mi Atronach usaba contra ellos sus proyectiles ígneos y el golpe ardiente de sus poderosas garras, me percaté de algo que me jugaba en favor: el fuego era su debilidad. Fue demasiado fácil derrotarles con fuego, y en esa área yo llevaba una gran ventaja. Abatidos las tres criaturas, mi Atronach se volvió hacia mí y tras una juguetona acrobacia en el aire, me dedicó una sonrisa.

La primera vez que había invocado a mi Atronach de las llamas, durante mis primeros años en la hechicería, practicando en solitario con un libro de hechizos que había robado a mi maestro, había sido una experiencia intimidante. No sabía hasta qué punto podría controlarle; cabía la posibilidad de que se volviera contra mí y no sabía cómo manejaría entonces la situación. Había cerrado los ojos al momento de lanzar el hechizo, y al abrirlos, allí estaba la criatura frente a mí; igual que ahora.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente conformado de fuego; fulguraba y emanaba un gran calor. Portaba una armadura oscura de algún metal extraño, que dejaba a la vista las pronunciadas curvas de sus formas femeninas. En la cabeza poseía dos grandes cuernos curvos y parecía observarme con una perpetua sonrisa en su delicado rostro resplandeciente. Era impresionante. Impresionante y hermosa. A partir de su primera invocación, esta se había convertido en mi compañera en batalla. A distancia, podía lanzar poderosos proyectiles incendiarios con una puntería inigualable y se movía tan rápidamente que apenas podía seguirle el paso. Cuerpo a cuerpo era más débil y podía ser derrotada fácilmente, tras lo cual se extinguía consumiéndose en sus propias llamas para transportarse al plano de Infernace, hogar de los Atronach de fuego para regenerarse. Debido a aquello, procuraba usarla más como un apoyo cuando ya tenía la atención de mis oponentes sobre mí; dándole la oportunidad de atacarlos a distancia. A lo largo de mis viajes, desde Roca Alta hasta Skyrim, no sólo me había acompañado en batalla y protegido de un sinfín de cosas que había encontrado en el camino; sino que algunas veces la conjuraba sólo para que ayudase a paliar mi soledad y sentirme menos vulnerable. Un Atronach no poseía la capacidad de hablar; pero era suficiente con su presencia, su calor y sus graciosas volteretas para sentir que tenía compañía con ella.

Ya más tranquilo y en calma al encontrarme a salvo, respiré profundamente y avancé. Ahora sabía cómo derrotar a aquellas criaturas, y la presencia de mi Atronach siguiéndome de cerca me aportaba seguridad.

El camino que siguió, lo recorrí con algo más de cautela, cuidando de no ir a despertar a otra de aquellas criaturas. Encontré más tumbas repletas de sepulcros, pero también una gran cantidad de mortíferas trampas activadas por runas en el piso, las cuales rodeé con cuidado de no ir a tocar.

Sin embargo, me salió al camino otro no-muerto; pero había algo diferente con este. Lo noté apenas apareció frente a mí por el modo en que vestía, y lo confirmé cuando, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un intenso frío, como una feroz ventisca en la forma de una corriente que emanaba desde una de sus manos me golpeó de lleno, congelándome las extremidades y haciéndome colapsar en el piso sobre las manos y rodillas. Vino directo en mi encuentro para atacar, pero fue detenido por mi Atronach, quien se interpuso en su camino y luchó contra él. Tardé un momento en componerme, usando mi magia ígnea sobre mí mismo, y cuando lo logré, disparé contra la criatura intensas oleadas ardientes. Hizo falta de los poderes de mi Atronach y los míos en conjunto para poder derrotar a la criatura. Era sin duda mucho más fuerte que las que habíamos derrotado hasta ahora, y considerando la profundidad a la que la habíamos encontrado dentro de las tumbas, empecé a cuestionarme si más adelante aguardaban ejemplares todavía más poderosos. Como fuera, no me quedaba otra opción que la de avanzar, pues ya había llegado demasiado lejos para retroceder. Me fijé en que el cadáver de la criatura portaba una espada nórdica antigua, como las que ya no se fabricaban. Resistí el impulso de tomarla, pues sospechaba que no tendría hoy en día demasiado valor más que el de una reliquia; para cual caso habría de buscar primero a un buen coleccionista dispuesto a pagar por ella. Exhausta tras la batalla, mi Atronach se extinguió a mis espaldas para descansar y le permití hacerlo sin volver a invocarla en lo que restaba de camino.

Seguí adelante, hasta que, milagrosamente, el sendero flanqueado de tumbas y sepulcros pareció terminarse y me condujo por unas escaleras hasta un piso superior. No sabía con certeza a qué profundidad me hallaba, pero el sólo hecho de estar de nuevo en ascenso me llenó de esperanzas.

Las escaleras parecían eternas, pero me llevaron finalmente a un sitio iluminado y fresco; que fue un agradable cambio de las cámaras oscuras y asfixiantes que había recorrido hasta ahora. Desde algún sitio en lo alto, se precipitaban a los costados de un angosto camino de tierra, una serie de largas cataratas, las cuales sin duda le habían dado al sitio su nombre. La sola visión del agua fresca me hizo percatarme de cuanta sed tenía y juntando las palmas de las manos ahuecadas, recogí una porción de estas, que bebí ansiosamente y con la cual me limpié el rostro de cenizas, brasas y polvo que había pescado dentro de las catacumbas. Estaba congelada, lo cual me indicaba que provenían desde alguna filtración en la cima de las montañas, en donde la nieve se derretía para formar riachuelos que caían en este sitio en la forma de cascadas. No debía estar demasiado lejos de la superficie de la tierra como en un principio me lo había imaginado, y la luz que se cernía sobre el lugar me hizo percatarme de que probablemente había pasado la noche completa merodeando las cavernas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo completamente.

El camino me llevó a otra estancia cerrada, con tres arcos de piedra. Distinguí a otra criatura merodeando los alrededores. Este parecía despierto incluso antes de mi llegada y me fijé en que no había sepulcros cerca que le sirvieran de reposo. Me hizo preguntarme cuantos siglos habría pasado esa criatura, merodeando sin descanso el lugar, custodiando lo que fuera que se hallara tras la puerta que alcanzaba a divisarse al fondo; y si lo que fuera que hubiera allí, valía lo suficiente como para condenar a un alma a vigilar por toda la eternidad. En caso de que se tratase de la dichosa tablilla, reconsideré mi idea de antes. La de escapar con ella y venderla al mejor postor. No había forma de que Farengar se enterase. Por todo lo que a él respectaba, yo podría haber muerto en este sitio y aún todavía cabía la posibilidad de que su tan preciado tesoro ni siquiera estuviera aquí.

Decidí que lo pensaría.

Abatir al no-muerto de la entrada fue un poco más difícil al no disponer de la ayuda de mi Atronach, pero no fue imposible. Me valí de la amplitud del espacio del que contaba para evadirlo todo cuanto me fue posible hacerlo antes de derrotarle con mis llamaradas. La puerta que resguardaba quedó desprotegida ante mí. No sabía a donde me llevaría, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que estaba muy cerca de llegar al final del camino.

Tras recorrer otro par de cámaras dotadas de más urnas, cofres, trampas, hogueras y lámparas colgantes, el camino me llevó hasta un puente de piedra y después de ello, a una habitación cuadrangular con una gran bóveda de metal trifurcada en secciones; cada una grabada por figuras que me resultaron familiares. Saqué rápidamente la garra dorada de mi bolsa y me di cuenta de que cada uno de los tres ganchos confeccionados a modo de zarpas que la adornaban, encajaban perfectamente con tres aberturas en el centro de la bóveda. Introduje allí la garra y la giré dejándome llevar por un presentimiento. La puerta se abrió ante mí con un crujido ensordecedor que remeció las paredes, abriéndome el camino hacia otro set de escaleras hacia un piso superior.

Me encontré entonces en un área abierta, rodeada de cataratas, iluminada de la luz casi cegadora del exterior. El estilo de la arquitectura le hacía parecer una elegante cripta al fondo de la cual, otra serie de escaleras conducían hacia una tribuna sobre la que descansaba lo que parecía ser un ostentoso sepulcro de piedra. Los murciélagos revolotearon a mi alrededor en cuanto di un paso.

Tuve el presentimiento de que este era el sitio. Era el tipo de lugar donde se albergaría un gran tesoro. Invoqué a mi Atronach de las llamas, bastante seguro de que algo poderoso y mortífero saldría de aquel sepulcro en cuanto me acercara. Pero no ocurrió nada. Subí las escaleras, ya casi completamente exhausto e incapaz de poner pie sobre otro escalón y trepé hasta la cima de la tribuna.

Lo primero que noté, al llegar a lo alto, fue un muro curvo de piedra. Una placa lisa y clara estaba enmarcada estructura más robusta y rocosa, la cual había sido atildada de hermosas formas ondulantes grabadas en la piedra. En el centro, el rostro recio e intimidante de una criatura que ya había visto de cerca, pero que estaba mucho mejor modelada que las que adornaban la entrada de las ruinas y se aproximaba de manera mucho más fidedigna a la criatura a la que pretendía imitar la escultura. Era la cabeza de un dragón, observándome desde sus grandes y feroces ojos de roca. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención, eran los caracteres de un extraño dialecto inscritos en la placa de piedra engarzada en el armazón. Me resultaban extrañamente familiares. Cuando me acerqué a inspeccionarla, atraído al punto del hipnotismo por una fuerza casi magnética, de pronto, pareció que el mundo a mi alrededor se desvanecía, sumiéndose en la oscuridad. Escuché susurridos primero, y luego palabras al azar en un idioma extraño que revoloteaban dentro de mi cabeza, nublándome los pensamientos. Murmuraban, me apremiaban y luego gritaban cosas en algún lugar de mi mente. No podía apartar la mirada de las inscripciones de piedra. Resplandecían ante mis ojos, y me inundaban de una energía extraña que me hizo sentir como si flotase. Me veía atraído a ella por un poder más grande que el de mi propia voluntad. Los escritos, antes confusos y extraños, cobraron entonces significado en mi cabeza en la forma de palabras que conocía. Decían: "Fuerza"

La cabeza me dio vueltas. La energía dejó de manar y me dejó tan débil que caí sobre mis rodillas, respirando agitadamente y con la visión nublada y borrosa.

—Que... Fue eso... —susurré confuso, sin entender qué había ocurrido.

Mi Atronach vino a mí y se inclinó en pos mío para cerciorarse de que me encontraba bien. Pero no lo sabía yo mismo. Le indiqué con una mirada llena de toda la calma de la que fui capaz, que todo estaba bien. Pero en ese instante, a nuestras espaldas, escuchamos el estruendo de algo grande y pesado desplomándose en el piso.

Cuando viramos, el sepulcro de piedra había sido abierto. Y el sueño de la criatura que yacía dentro, había sido perturbado.

El no-muerto que salió de allí era diferente de todos los que habíamos enfrentado hasta ahora. Los ojos hundidos en su rostro demacrado brillaban con una energía azulada e intensa, y portaba una armadura robusta, dotada de un yelmo con cuernos que se proyectaba a los lados de su cabeza y hacia arriba, brindándole un aspecto demoniaco. Mi Atronach se puso a la defensiva en el acto.

Yo me levanté con dificultad y me preparé, a sabiendas de que no sería un enemigo fácil.


	7. La Tablilla de Dragón

La criatura era más alta e intimidante que las anteriores, dentro de lo que le permitía su constitución consumida a un punto cadavérico a lo largo de las incontables épocas que le habían pasado por encima. No profería gruñidos como sus contrapartes más débiles; en cambio, me dejó completamente incrédulo y estupefacto el momento en que pronunció palabras que me parecieron en extremo conocidas.

— _Faaz paak dinok._

—... ¿Qué?

Entonces, las palabras cobraron sentido en mi cabeza. Como si alguien me las estuviese murmurando al oído. Decían: Dolor. Vergüenza. Muerte...

Eran el mismo dialecto que el dragón negro que había acabado con Helgen rugía mientras sus ardientes llamaradas reducían la ciudadela a las cenizas. ¿Cómo? ¿por qué esta extraña criatura podía hablarlo también?

La fuerza invisible que sobrevino a su grito fue suficiente para arrojarme lejos y hacerme golpear la espalda contra el muro grabado de piedra que antes me había desplomado sobre mis rodillas.

En ese momento, mi Atronach se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera blandir su espada sobre mí y combatió fieramente contra la criatura, dándome el tiempo necesario para levantarme y componerme. Me alejé lo bastante de la pelea como para ser capaz de usar una técnica diferente a las llamaradas; mis proyectiles ígneos, los cuales eran más poderosos, pero requerían de una mejor puntería y a ser posible, un objetivo inmóvil. Mi Atronach mantuvo a la criatura lo suficientemente quieta y distraída como para que me fuera posible concentrar la energía entre mis dos manos para potenciar el ataque, y darme tiempo de disparar cinco proyectiles seguidos, encendiéndole en llamas, y haciéndole proferir fuertes alaridos. Su cuerpo envuelto en llamas no parecía impedimento para que se moviera, pues continuó haciéndolo con soltura en el momento en que abatió a mi Atronach y se volvió contra mí para atacarme. Evadí otro de sus gritos de poder refugiándome detrás de un pilar de piedra y cuando salí, le disparé otro proyectil con tan buena suerte que le dio de lleno, aunque se estaba moviendo y yo también. Por la espalda le llegaron tres más. Mi Atronach se había levantado y retornado a la carga para combatirlo en un intento desesperado de protegerme, atrayendo hacia ella la atención de la criatura. El verse atacado desde dos direcciones diferentes por el mismo tipo de técnica pareció aturdirlo momentáneamente antes de decidir arrojarse contra mi Atronach. Me arrojé en su dirección en una feroz carrera sin dejar de disparar proyectiles mientras lanzaba sendos ataques a la mujer en llamas que hacía lo posible por contrarrestarlos usando sus garras y atacando por su parte.

En el momento en que logró vencerla, obligándole a consumirse sobre sí misma, desapareciendo en una llamarada, yo ya estaba atacándole con otra llamarada usando la energía de ambas manos. La onda expansiva ardiente que expelió mi Atronach al momento de desaparecer fue un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso como para tumbarlo en el suelo, momento que aproveche para atacarle con toda la potencia de mis poderes, hasta conseguir finalmente, abatirlo y de esa manera, derrotarle.

El cadáver en llamas flameo frente a mis ojos. La criatura había sido vencida por fin.

Respiré a jadeos, intentando recobrar el aliento. El pecho me dolía y había empleado tanta energía mágica que me encontraba completamente drenado, incluso de las fuerzas necesarias para moverme. Pero quedaba poco; demasiado poco... No podía haber llegado hasta allí para nada.

Me levanté con las rodillas temblorosas, usando como soporte el que había sido alguna vez el lecho de descanso de la criatura y me apoyé contra el mesón junto al mismo. Había sobre él escritos antiguos, ofrendas de otros tiempos, más urnas... Pero no había rastro de la tablilla.

Me aproximé al cofre junto al sepulcro y si bien encontré un botín bastante generoso que constaba de joyas de plata y zafiro, una amatista, monedas de oro y una espada nórdica encantada que despedía una fuerte energía helada, no encontré el dichoso tesoro por el que había hecho todo este viaje. La ira comenzó a bullir en mis venas. Todo por nada. La tablilla no estaba allí.

Me dejé caer contra uno de los laterales del sepulcro, contemplando el botín a mis pies. Obtendría un pago justo por todo ello... pero el no haber cumplido con el objetivo principal; la meta de esta misión, hacia que el oro que recibiría a cambio perdiera parte de su valor.

Me levanté sin nada más que hacer que resignarme a la idea y empezar a preparar lo que diría a Farengar; lo cual era un variado repertorio que fluctuaba entre explicaciones e insultos. Consideré también la idea de no volver allí jamás. Los tomos que poseía en su haber no podían ser los únicos de todo Skyrim. Encontraría otra forma de obtener esos conocimientos.

Antes de emprender, sin embargo, el camino de vuelta, me fijé en el cadáver de la criatura caída a mis pies y me aproximé a ella dejándome llevar por una corazonada. Tocar su cadáver putrefacto y carbonizado me revolvió el estómago, pero no tuve que examinar demasiado sus restos para percatarme de algo estaba fuera de lugar. El torso de la criatura se encontraba protuberante y duro. Extraje la daga orca de la que me había adueñado de entre el equipaje del bandido al que había asesinado en la entrada y sin pararme a pensarlo demasiado, la hundí en el cuerpo de la criatura, a la altura del pecho. El filo de la daga dio de lleno contra algo rígido. La deslicé entonces a lo largo del torso, cortando carne quemada y partes blandas de la armadura en el trayecto, sólo para revelar allí, oculta en el interior de su cuerpo, una pesada placa de piedra con extrañas inscripciones. No podía estar equivocado. Aquella tenía que ser. Lo que todas estas criaturas custodiaban tan celosamente. Debía ser el tesoro por el que Farengar aguardaba en Carrera Blanca.

Tenerlo en mis manos me enfrentó a una decisión. La de entregársela a la persona que había enviado por ella... O conservarla y cambiarla por oro.

Lo consideré. Según había dicho Farengar después de aceptar la misión, entre los extraños escritos codificados de esta singular pieza se escondía un mapa que señalaba la ubicación de antiguas tumbas de dragones. Las palabras del dragón en Helgen retornaron a mis pensamientos: "Mis hijos se levantarán."

Observé a la criatura caída frente a mí. Si un nórdico podía levantarse de su sitio de descanso para vagar por una cripta buscando resguardar el misterio detrás de un objeto como este... la idea de que los dragones se levantaran de sus tumbas no parecía descabellada. Y el objeto en mi mano representaba una noción de donde ocurriría aquello.

Por más tentadora que resultara la idea de vender aquella baratija, si los dragones se levantaban de sus tumbas y convertían no sólo a Skyrim, sino a todo Tamriel en un nido de cenizas y cadáveres quemados como lo era Helgen actualmente... No habría bienes que cambiar por oro, ni dónde invertirlo.

A mi pesar, la respuesta más sensata buscaba no solo ayudar a la investigación de Farengar; sino salvaguardar el destino de todos... El mío incluido.

Guardé la baratija en mi bolsa junto con todo el resto del botín que había obtenido del tesoro que resguardaba el no-muerto y me levanté para hacer el camino de vuelta.

Sin embargo, noté al final de unas escaleras que no había advertido antes, un pasadizo entre la roca que parecía conducir a dondequiera desde donde provinieran los haces de luz que iluminaban los adentros de la cripta. Si tenía suerte y estaba en lo correcto, aquel pasadizo me llevaría hacia el exterior, desde donde podría emprender el camino de vuelta a Carrera Blanca, a concluir con la misión, llevando conmigo la tablilla de dragón para Farengar.

A lo alto de las escaleras bastó accionar una manivela para que se abriera ante mí la puerta que, ya sin lugar a dudas, sería mi pasaje de salida. Antes de cruzarla, miré por sobre mi hombro hacia el que sería finalmente un sitio de descanso para todas las criaturas a cuyas vidas había puesto fin a mi paso. Con ese último pensamiento en mente, salí al exterior.

Estaba seguro de nunca haber estado tan agradecido y aliviado de ver el paisaje frío y perpetuamente invernal de Skyrim. La salida me había conducido hasta una parte alta en la montaña desde donde podía apreciar en todo su esplendor el cielo plateado de la mañana y el extenso paisaje lleno de colinas, bosques, ríos y montañas que la vista me ofrecía. Aspiré el viento frío deleitándome con la sensación de poder respirar aire fresco otra vez, libre de tierra, de peste y de polvillo de huesos. Las piernas me dolían, y estaba completamente exhausto y hambriento. No sabía cómo sería capaz de llegar a Carrera Blanca, pero el oro y la tan esperada recompensa que allí me aguardaba era todo lo que había en mi cabeza.

Así que anduve. Y anduve y anduve. Sin mirar atrás y sin medir el tiempo; con un solo objetivo en mente. El de llegar vivo a Carrera Blanca y allí cobrar mi recompensa; tras lo cual podría, finalmente continuar mi camino hacia el destino que tanto anhelaba.

El camino de regreso resultó ser más corto que el camino de ida cuando encontré un atajo a través de la montaña. Pero cuando empezaba a divisar la comarca y la ciudadela sepultada en la bruma, ya estaba demasiado exhausto para seguir andando, lo cual me obligó a detenerme para comer algo, beber del riachuelo y descansar dormitando con la espalda contra un árbol. El sueño parecía a punto de vencerme, pero no quería acampar. Aún llevaba conmigo el botín y estas zonas estaban repletas de bandidos. Podría despertar sólo con lo puesto.

Aun así, pese a todo lo que luché para no dormirme, apenas mi cuerpo encontró una posición cómoda, caí completamente rendido al sueño sobre el suelo frío, con la cabeza sobre mi bolsa. No desperté hasta varias horas después.


	8. El Indulto del Jarl Balgruuf

Abrí los ojos alertado por el sonido del aleteo de un pájaro que pasó sobrevolando a ras del suelo. Me incorporé de manera torpe y sin una pronta noción de donde estaba o qué hora era. El cielo ambarino de la tarde perfilando las nubes de un cálido tono naranja me indicó que había dormido durante casi todo el día. Lo primero que hice fue revisar mis pertenencias y comprobar con sumo alivio que todavía se encontraban todas allí; tanto la tablilla como el botín extraído desde la cripta de la criatura no-muerta y la extraña garra dorada que había extraído del cuerpo del viajero dentro de las ruinas.

Cuando me levanté tenía el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y el excesivo esfuerzo puesto sobre mis piernas a causa del camino sin descanso y las subidas y bajadas por escaleras eternas ya empezaban a hacer efecto en mis músculos con un dolor hormigueante. Debía continuar aún así, de manera que me incorporé sacudiendo mi ropa por acto reflejo; pues estaba horadada y sucia. Así, me dispuse a continuar.

Llegué a Carrera Blanca pasada la media noche. Las miradas de las pocas personas que quedaban en las calles de la ciudad no fallaron en seguirme hasta perderme de su vista igual que durante mi primera entrada a la ciudad; pero ahora avanzaba de forma un poco más confiada. Estaba seguro de que ahora que contaba con el respaldo del Jarl, no tendría problemas para ir por ahí libremente; por lo que no me preocupaba el ser reconocido como el fugitivo que había escapado de Helgen. Formaba parte del pasado, igual que el desafortunado encuentro con los Capas de la Tormenta. Mi segunda aparición en Cuenca del Dragón fue más pacífica que la primera. Los guardias me permitieron la entrada sin problemas; pero El Jarl Balgruuf no se encontraba en su trono ni tampoco su edecán estaba allí. Imaginé que dadas las altas horas de la noche se encontrarían cada uno en sus respectivas dependencias. Sin dar más importancia a su ausencia, me dirigí a la recámara de Farengar.

Para cuando llegué allí, ya arrastraba los pies.

Cuando crucé el umbral de su puerta para presentarme frente a él me percaté de que no estaba solo. Había una mujer allí, ataviada de una armadura ligera de cuero y una capucha sobre la cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada de los escritos de Farengar, me percaté de que se trataba de una bretona, como yo, aunque su rostro no me resultaba familiar en lo absoluto.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo Farengar— La terminología es claramente de la Primera Era, o incluso antes. Y estoy convencido de que es una copia de un texto todavía más antiguo. Quizás data de justo después de la guerra del Dragón.

No comprendí de qué hablaban. Últimamente todo se trataba de dragones. El hecho estaba empezando a marearme. Aguardé a que la conversación terminase.

—Bien. Mis empleados están ansiosos por algunas respuestas tangibles.

—No temas. El mismo Jarl se ha interesado por fin en el asunto, por lo cual ahora soy libre de dedicar todo mi tiempo a esta investigación.

—El tiempo corre, Farengar; no lo olvides. Esto ya no es un asunto teórico. Los dragones han regresado. —entonces la bretona levantó la mirada hacia mí, y me observó quedamente bajo la densa sombra de la capucha sobre su rostro—. Tienes un visitante.

Farengar alzó la vista también y vino a mi encuentro en cuando la mujer aludió mi presencia:

—¡Ah, sí! El protegido del Jarl. ¡De vuelta desde las cataratas lúgubres! Tal parece que no has muerto. —agregó en algo parecido a una risa.

Le miré con desprecio y todo el rosario de insultos que me vino a la mente contenido tras los dientes apretados, a su vez ocultos por mis labios firmemente sellados; aguardando por el momento en que pudiera por fin soltárselos todos a la vez.

Teníamos una larga conversación pendiente que tenía que ver con el hecho de que hubiese olvidado (convenientemente) mencionar la horda de muertos vivientes que me aguardaba en las criptas.

Antes que nada, saqué la tablilla de mi bolsa y la puse sobre el mesón con un seco golpe que reverberó en el lugar; olvidándome por completo de que era una valiosa reliquia. Para mí valía tanto como un pedazo de piedra cualquiera.

—¡Ah! La tablilla de dragón de las cataratas. Parece ser que estás por encima de los brutos que el Jarl suele enviarme, después de todo. Mi... asociada estará complacida por tu trabajo —rió, refiriéndose a la bretona, quien me examinó con curiosidad.

—¿Recuperaste eso desde las cataratas? —preguntó, no demasiado impresionada, aunque me dedico una sonrisa satisfecha— Buen trabajo. —tras aquello se dirigió a Farengar—. Sólo envíame una copia cuando lo hayas descifrado.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirme a Farengar, la calma de la habitación fue irrumpida por una agitada Irileth, quien entró en las dependencias del hechicero en una feroz carrera. El cabello cobrizo le colgaba en mechones desordenados a los lados del rostro y una ligera película de sudor cubría su frente y sienes:

—¡Farengar! —rugió— Farengar. Debes venir. Un dragón ha sido avistado en las cercanías.

El estómago me dio un vuelco y el alma se me fue a los pies. A mí retornaron las imágenes de una Helgen destruida y humeante. Todo lo que había querido en un comienzo era alejarme antes de que la bestia se dejara caer en Carrera Blanca... Pero ya estaba aquí. Antes de que pudiera escabullirme, Irileth me interceptó con una fiera mirada

—Tú debes venir también.

Nunca supe por qué razón caminé detrás de ella de forma automática en cuanto se precipitó escaleras arriba por el salón del trono, hacia las que parecían ser las dependencias del Jarl para darle aviso del avistamiento. Arriba nos encontramos con un espacio amplio con estantes colmado de libros y dotado de un mesón sobre el que reposaba un gran mapa de todo Skyrim, repleto de banderines rojos y azules delimitando los territorios que correspondían actualmente a Imperiales y Capas respectivamente, y seguidamente al Jarl ataviado de sus elegantes vestiduras; aunque con el largo cabello rubio desordenado, dando muestras de haberse levantado abruptamente de la cama. En cuanto estuvimos en su presencia, noté que un guardia se había sumado a nosotros y fue aquel quien dirigió primero la palabra a Balgruuf:

—Le hemos avistado en la torre de la Atalaya Oeste. Vino desde el sur —jadeó el guardia, aún sin poder recobrar el aliento de lo que parecía una agitada carrera—. Es rápido. Más rápido que cualquier cosa que haya visto nunca. Volaba en círculos alrededor de la torre cuando me fui de allí.

—Buen trabajo, hijo —le reconfortó el Jarl con un afectado tono paternal, para luego dirigirse a su edecán, la Dunmer que para ese momento ya estaba al frente, como si hubiese presentido su pronto llamado—. Irileth. Reúne a un grupo de soldados y diríjanse allí inmediatamente.

—Ya he ordenado a mis hombres reunirse en la puerta, mi Jarl —contestó ella sin demora. Podía ser una mujer parca y de mal temperamento, pero era eficiente al menos. Durante todo el tiempo me sentí inútil y fuera de lugar. Para ese entonces ya debería haberme marchado. Pero lo cierto era que el sitio más seguro de momento era Cuenca del Dragón. No iba a salir hasta saber que los guardias del Jarl habían abatido a la bestia. No habría llegado allí por nada para morir entre las fauces de una criatura feroz que tendría que haberse quedado como una simple leyenda.

"Las leyendas no queman ciudades"...

En cuanto el Jarl despidió a la Dunmer para enviarla a la Atalaya Oeste con la misión de averiguar más sobre el dragón, sus ojos se posaron sobre mí y supe enseguida lo que venía. Le dejé hablar, pero ya tenía decidida mi respuesta para el momento en que lo hiciera:

—Ve, muchacho. Ayuda a Irileth a enfrentar al dragón antes de que ataque Carrera Blanca. No hay tiempo que perder.

Tragué saliva, armándome de determinación. La respuesta escapó de mis labios de forma tajante y grave. No tenía la menor intención de procurar ser del agrado de nadie a estas alturas. El Jarl podía ser el gobernante de esta comarca, pero no lo era de Tamriel. Salto de la Daga quedaba muy lejos, y ya no había nadie allí a quien le correspondiera darme órdenes tampoco:

—Este asunto no me concierne.

La mirada incrédula que el Jarl levantó en mi dirección no sirvió para hacerme dudar ni darme una pizca de remordimiento o culpa. Nadie había sentido compasión por mí nunca. ¿Por qué habría de sentirla yo por otros?

—La única razón por la que vine a Carrera Blanca fue para dar aviso de la aparición del dragón. Los motivos por los que acepté la misión de tu hechicero son míos exclusivamente. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, y entretanto tus guardias matan a la bestia, yo abandonaré la comarca.

La expresión antes templada y afable del anciano se endureció cuando se plantó frente a mí. Sentí que me ardían las palmas de las manos a medida que el calor empezaba a quemarme por dentro. Mis poderes siempre se manifestaban de ese modo cuando algo me enfurecía:

—Tú ya sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos. —me recordó Balgruuf, como si no lo supiera ya. Como eso sirviera de algo— . Sobreviviste al ataque de un dragón con anterioridad; podrías ser nuestra esperanza de vencerlo.

—Me niego. —respondí, secamente.

Balgruuf erigió entonces frente a mi rostro un largo y huesudo índice. Lo fulminé con una mirada. En aquel punto ya había comenzado a escuchar el crepitar de las llamas envolviendo mis dedos:

—Joven bretón, yo sé quién eres —declaró, con seguridad. El fuego se consumió abruptamente. Era muy improbable; pero estar seguro de aquello yo mismo no evitó que las entrañas se me comprimieran de forma casi dolorosa cuando me vi enfrentado incluso a la más mínima posibilidad de que de hecho estuviera diciendo la verdad. Aguardé, en espera de lo que tendrá para decirme—. Aszel. Huérfano de ambos padres, fuiste iniciado desde pequeño en las artes arcanas como aprendiz de mago de corte en la escuela de la conjuración como entrenamiento para cumplir con tu deber y proteger a la familia real un día. —empezó el Jarl. Aún no había terminado de hablar y ya me había desarmado completamente. Me quedé paralizado; sin palabras... Frio—. Tenías un futuro brillante y prometedor como hechicero, pero asesinaste a tu maestro y después de eso huiste de palacio, hiriendo de muerte por lo menos a una docena de guardias y civiles con los conocimientos incendiarios que adquiriste estudiando y practicando la escuela de la destrucción en secreto. Cruzaste la frontera de manera ilegal. Fuiste apresado en una emboscada imperial a un grupo de Capas de la Tormenta y condenado a morir en Helgen; pero escapaste de allí aprovechando el ataque del dragón, conspirando con Ralof, soldado Capa de la Tormenta, hermano de Gerdur, de Cauce Boscoso.

Sentí una corriente helada recorrerme la espina dorsal. Sabía que, si hablaba de inmediato la voz me temblaría, por lo que tuve que aspirar y exhalar varias veces antes de hacerlo, para recobrar la calma:

—... ¿Cómo...?

—Tuve mi tiempo de indagar acerca de tu identidad y tu pasado durante tu misión para recobrar la tablilla de dragón que trajiste a mi hechicero. No puedo condenar a un hombre por reclamar su propia libertad; pero Carrera Blanca y su comarca están bajo mi ala, y me corresponde hacer lo que esté en mis manos para garantizar la seguridad se su gente; aunque deba recurrir a una táctica tan despreciable como extorsionar a alguien a cambio de su ayuda —reconoció el Jarl, en tono pesaroso—. No puedo otorgarte el indulto de Roca Alta; no está en mi poder hacerlo. Y estoy seguro de que entiendes eso ¿no es así?

—Lo entiendo... —asentí en un hilo de voz; casi un susurro y con la mirada perdida en los adoquines del piso.

—Pero puedo asegurar tu libertad en Skyrim. —dijo el Jarl, haciendo que levantase ipso-facto la cabeza para mirarlo—. Convirtiéndote en mi Thane. De ese modo, quedarías bajo mi protección y jurisdicción. A cambio, sólo pido una cosa. Por mi comarca y por su gente; sólo pido una cosa en retorno.

Lo consideré en lo que parecía una carrera contra el tiempo. Si podía ganar mi libertad en Skyrim... valía la pena intentarlo. Era mejor que ser deportado de vuelta a Roca Alta y afrontar mi ejecución allá, o vivir escondiéndome, arriesgando la posibilidad de ser apresado nuevamente y correr la misma suerte. Sabía que me arrepentiría más tarde de mi decisión tan apresurada.

—... Lo haré.


	9. Dovahkiin

Aún si había sobrevivido al ataque de Helgen, eso no me garantizaba nada. Nunca me había enfrentado antes a un dragón ni sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Sólo una cosa sabía y era esta: no se les podía matar.

Me mantuve cerca de los soldados de Irileth cuando esta nos condujo hasta la atalaya oeste luego de dar a sus hombres el coraje necesario por medio de un rápido discurso antes de dirigirnos muy probablemente a la muerte.

La noche estaba estrellada; algo que había empezado a echar en falta en los cielos de Skyrim, pero pronto las estrellas se escondieron detrás del velo negro de las grandes columnas de humo que manaban desde el sitio donde se hallaba la torre. No había rastro del dragón, pero los estragos causados a su paso eran evidentes. La torre ardía y había guardias malheridos por doquier; víctimas de severas quemaduras. Los hombres de Irileth se precipitaron en su auxilio, levantándolos para refugiarles dentro de la torre en caso de que la bestia reapareciera.

—Has venido, joven bretón. —me dijo la Dunmer con cierto desdén.

—No por voluntad propia —respondí a la brevedad, lo que me ganó una feroz mirada de dardos de su parte, a la cual respondí retador—. Te garantizo que no seré de mucha ayuda.

—Entonces al menos procura no estorbarme.

La visión de las llamas bailando alrededor de la torre me mantuvo en un estado de trance por algunos segundos. Era extraño contemplarlo sin haber sido partícipe directo del inicio del fuego. Era el tipo de caos que yo solía dejar a mi paso allá donde fuera desde que había huido de palacio. Por lo general, verme rodeado de mi propio fuego me hacía sentir seguro y a salvo; como si este formase una barrera a mi alrededor que me mantenía protegido. Pero este fuego era diferente. Incluso a distancia resultaba ardiente y peligroso. Había allá afuera, quizás sobrevolando por nuestras cabezas un ser más destructivo que yo en el uso de las artes arcanas ígneas. Aquello me producía una entremezcla de temor y fascinación. Pese a que el tema de los dragones me tenía harto, no podía negar que también me despertaba cientos de dudas y una gran curiosidad. Empezando por el hecho de haber sido capaz de entender las palabras de un dragón, y qué eran aquellos extraños escritos en la loza de piedra que habían consumido mi mente hasta el punto de desplomarme completamente despojado de energía. Cómo estaban esos peculiares grabados asociados a los dragones, y qué tenían que ver conmigo.

Me arrancó de mis cavilaciones el momento en que disipó la calma del ambiente el sonido del aleteo de un animal gigantesco e irrumpió entre el sonido del viento y el crepitar de las llamas, un rugido que ya conocía.

—Allí viene —farfulló Irileth— ¡Busquen donde cubrirse y hagan que cada flecha cuente!

La bestia se abrió paso en vuelo sobre mi cabeza en el instante en que levanté la mirada. Era distinto del dragón de Helgen; de eso estaba seguro. Era más pequeño y sus escamas tenían un tono cobrizo. El dragón de Helgen era negro. "Tan negro como la noche".

Me apresuré a buscar refugio dentro de la torre con un grupo de soldados. Antes de internarme allí, pronuncié un hechizo de invocación y llamé a mi Atronach.

La dama en llamas apareció ante mí, y su fuerte instinto depredador le puso enseguida en guardia, indicándole donde se encontraba el peligro. No perdió tiempo antes de empezar a disparar proyectiles ardientes al dragón.

Este se posó justo delante de la puerta. Destruyó parte de la torre con un solo golpe de las mortíferas púas de su larga cola, cobrándose la vida de dos soldados. Uno de ellos pereció obra del impacto, y el otro, bajo el peso de los escombros. Yo busqué resguardo de las llamaradas de la bestia, y desde allí utilicé mis poderes para disparar a distancia y subí los escalones de la torre buscando llegar a la cima para obtener una mejor posición de ataque. La bestia emprendió de nuevo el vuelo.

Flechas y fuego llovían sobre ella, mientras surcaba los aires sin siquiera inmutarse para pasar de vez en cuando cerca del suelo, exhalando enceguecedoras llamaradas ardientes sobre los guardias que tensaban arcos en su dirección, intentando abatirlo. El lugar se vio inundado de gritos desgarradores de soldados ardiendo en llamas, maldiciones, clamores desesperados por la piedad de muchos dioses diferentes, las órdenes frenéticas de Irileth y los escalofriantes rugidos de la bestia. Todo a nuestro alrededor era rojo y resplandecía en la negrura, convirtiendo la noche en día. Por primera vez en mi vida, el fuego me resultaba intimidante. Estaba ante una fuerza más poderosa de la que podría jamás manejar, aunque estudiara todos los libros de magia destructora de Tamriel. Lo que era todavía peor, mis poderes eran inefectivos contra una criatura inmune al que era mi elemento, y me sentí impotente.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos combatiendo a la fiera, ni cuantos soldados cayeron durante la cruzada, pero en algún determinado punto en la infernal batalla, la bestia se desplomó en mitad de su vuelo, aterrizando sobre el piso y derrapando entre la escasa vegetación de la tundra con un retumbar que el sacudió el suelo bajo nuestros pies en un breve, pero potente temblor. El dragón estaba al alcance de nuestras armas por fin. Era nuestra oportunidad.

Me lancé en su dirección acompañado de todos los soldados que aún quedaban en pie, con la energía de mis poderes aún arremolinada en las palmas listo para una última descarga. Los crueles ojos de la bestia se clavaron en los míos en mitad de la carrera y la llamarada que expulsó desde el hocico sangrante me golpeó como una intensa oleada de calor que creí que me fundiría la carne sobre los huesos. Sin embargo, reaccioné a tiempo invocando el hechizo de manto de llamas, el cual me sirvió como una suerte de escudo protector que minimizó el impacto abrasador del fuego del dragón, protegiéndome de las quemaduras que podrían haberme convertido en una pila de cenizas.

Armándome de nuevas fuerzas, concentré en mis palmas todo lo que restaba de mi energía mágica en mi ser, preparando un último, potente golpe que descargué sobre la cabeza de la bestia en el instante en que abrió las fauces para devorarme, arrancándole un gruñido gutural desde lo más hondo del gaznate. Cerré los ojos, a sabiendas de que cabía la posibilidad de no tener éxito.

Pero de pronto, todo quedó en silencio. El crujido de las flamas era todo lo que restaba en la quietud de la noche.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la bestia yacía sin vida frente a mí, y a mis espaldas, percibía un murmullo colectivo de voces completamente incrédulas. El dragón yacía muerto frente a nosotros. ¿Quién había dado el golpe de gracia?

Bastó darme la vuelta y e interceptar las miradas llenas de terror que me arrojaron los guardias, Irileth incluida, para conocer la respuesta a eso.

No tuve tiempo de explicarme, ni de pedir una explicación, pues sentí súbitamente el potente golpe de calor de una energía desconocida que me dio por las espaldas. Pensaba que se trataba de un furibundo dragón despertado del letargo de mí último ataque. Pero en cambio me vi envuelto por una misteriosa fuerza desplegándose a mi alrededor y entrando en mi cuerpo, como si se metiera por mis poros, invadiéndome de un calor sofocante que me arrebataba el aliento. Reconocía esa extraña sensación. Era similar a la que había sentido en las catacumbas, cuando aquellas palabras inscritas en la piedra se habían metido por mis retinas y grabado en mi cabeza. Pero esta vez, fue una sensación más potente. Sentí que no podía respirar ni pestañear; todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido. Algo había empezado a llenarme desde el interior, recorriendo cada fibra de mi ser con una corriente caliente y electrizante que comenzaba a asfixiarme como si me estrangulase desde dentro. Pensé que moriría.

Pero tan rápido como me había atrapado, me abandonó.

La sensación cesó y me devolvió a la realidad, en la cual me hallé tembloroso y débil. Lo vi todo borroso a mi alrededor. No supe si mi debilidad se debía a esa fuerza desconocida o si más bien la falta de sueño y de alimentos me estaban pasando por fin la cuenta. O si era una mezcla de ambos factores. Pero cuando todo hubo terminado, sentí que no podría mantenerme en pie durante mucho más tiempo. Di un paso tambaleante al frente, empezando a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se cubría de una película de sudor frío y comenzaba a sentir terribles calambres por todo mi ser.

A mi alrededor se había formado un semi-círculo de rostros atónitos que pasaban de posarse sobre mí, a la bestia que tenía detrás. Cuando la observé sobre mi hombro, me di cuenta de que no quedaba nada de la bestia salvo un esqueleto gigantesco. La visión me dejó todavía más confuso. No entendía lo que ocurría. Lo que había pasado con el dragón ni lo que había sucedido conmigo hacía tan solo unos momentos. Y me encontraba tan mal que de pronto había dejado de importarme. Sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo antes de sucumbir a los efectos de toda mi larga travesía hasta ahora en mi sistema.

La última cosa de la que fui consciente fue el momento en que uno de los guardias me observó con ojos inyectados de horror y el mentón tembloroso y declaró ante los presentes:

—No puedo creerlo. Tú... Tú eres _Sangre de Dragón._

En el instante siguiente, mis rodillas golpearon otra vez el piso, al igual que en las catacumbas. Sólo que esta vez, ya no tuve las fuerzas suficientes ni siquiera para descansar y componerme. Mi visión se fundió irremediablemente al negro, y los sentidos se me escaparon sin que pudiera hacer nada. De ese modo, entre la pila de huesos a la que la bestia se había visto reducida, y los rostros pavorosos de los soldados, además de una perpleja Dunmer, me desplomé casi por completo inconsciente.

Pero antes de perder el conocimiento, sentí otra cosa, la cual no supe distinguir si se trataba de la realidad o de algún desvarío de mi patética condición. El suelo había temblado de forma repentina y violenta. Y una palabra había restallado en los cielos, perforando mis oídos para abrirse paso dentro de mi cabeza:

— _Dovahkiin..._


	10. El Llamado de los Barbas Grises

No sabía bien que había pasado después de la batalla. Lo único que supe al despertar, es que estaba en un sitio completamente diferente a aquel sobre el que había colapsado. El lugar me resultaba desconocido. Era una habitación amplia y había mas camas aparte de la cual sobre la que ahora yo reposaba. La única cosa de todo ese paisaje que me resultó conocida fue el rostro duro de la Dunmer Irileth, quien me observaba con sus ávidos ojos color granate como si fuese un espécimen raro, o una nueva especie de cauro.

—Has despertado. —comentó, señalándome lo obvio.

—¿En donde estamos? —susurré. Mi voz sonaba apagada y consumida.

—En las barracas de Carrera Blanca. Te desmayaste tras la batalla con el dragón.

Recordé entonces la fuerza desconocida que me había envuelto y la forma penosa en que había sucumbido a ella, perdiendo la consciencia.

Intenté poner en orden mis pensamientos, pero estaban demasiado dispersos todavía:

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Le matamos —dijo Irileth, para después corregirse a sí misma—. Tú le mataste.

—Lo sé —respondí en lo que sonó como un tono arrogante, pero que más bien pretendía apremiar la otra respuesta que buscaba—. Me refiero... a qué pasó después de eso.

Irileth se puso de pie sin mirarme, encaminándose a la que parecía ser la salida:

—Es algo que has de discutir con el Jarl. Está impaciente por escuchar los detalles de tu boca. Así que, si te encuentras en condiciones de hacerlo, levántate y preséntate en Cuenca del Dragón cuanto antes. Este asunto es más serio de lo que imaginas.

Sus palabras consiguieron intimidarme, hayan sido esas o no sus intenciones. ¿En qué clase de lio estaba metido ahora? Si era lo bastante serio como para que el Jarl me solicitara con tal urgencia; estaba seguro de que no venía nada bueno a continuación. Pero a la vez, por el tono que había usado Irileth, algo me decía que tenían más claro el panorama que yo. Cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran explicarme qué había ocurrido exactamente. Y siendo ese el caso, quizás podrían aclarar el resto de las dudas que tenía al respecto.

Estaba aún algo débil, pero podía mantenerme erguido correctamente y eso bastaba. Todavía había muchas cosas que necesitaba esclarecer y me urgía hacerlo cuanto antes. A los pies de la cama encontré ropa limpia y al momento de echar las mantas a los pies, me percaté de que estaba completamente desnudo y además limpio. Las mejillas me ardieron con la sola idea de que mientras estaba inconsciente, alguien no sólo me había despojado de todas mis prendas, incluidas las interiores, sino que se había dado a la tarea de asearme concienzudamente de pies a cabeza. El sólo pensar que aquella podría haber sido Irileth sólo hizo que el rostro me ardiera aún más. Lo que era peor, ni siquiera tendría nunca el valor suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y preguntárselo.

Intentando no pensar más en eso, me vestí. La muda era un atuendo sencillo que consistía en una ligera camisa blanca, pantalones y botas de piel. Habían sido lo bastante generosos como para darme una capa con la que protegerme del frío, lo cual agradecí internamente. No pude evitar pensar, sin embargo, el que mi desconocido benefactor hubiese deducido cuanto me afectaban las bajas temperaturas sólo después de bañarme, únicamente evaluando la respuesta involuntaria de mi cuerpo al contacto con el agua fría. Deduje que no olvidaría la vergüenza que ello me producía en un largo tiempo a partir de ahora.

Afuera, Irileth me esperaba. Evité mirarla y me limité a caminar detrás de ella cuando me condujo por la ciudadela camino a Cuenca del Dragón.

Tal y como me lo había advertido, el Jarl me esperaba ya apostado sobre su trono. Tenía en el rostro una expresión seria.

—Finalmente estas aquí. El Jarl te ha estado esperando. —me indicó un hombre de cabello rojizo al cual no había visto antes— Has oído el llamado. Los Barbas grises.

No entendía a qué se refería. Era como si hablase en acertijos. El Jarl se inclinó entonces para mirarme por entre sus pobladas cejas rubias y canosas:

—¿Qué pasó en la torre oeste? —pidió saber.

Miré a mi alrededor. No sabía qué tan seguro fuera confiar esto a todo el público presente.

—Matamos al dragón —parecía la respuesta más simple.

—Sabía que podía contar con Irileth —concedió Balgruuf, pero ante el claro enfado de esta, añadió— Pero sé, por mis hombres, que hay algo más. ¿Serías tan amable de contármelo?

Estaba siendo interrogado. De eso no me quedaba duda. Pero yo también tenía preguntas, y tenía más derecho que el Jarl y toda su gente a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo mismo:

—Los soldados de Carrera Blanca... —empecé, recordando los instantes antes de perder la conciencia— Me llamaron "Sangre de Dragón". ¿Por qué? —exigí saber.

Los presentes intercambiaron furtivas e inquietas miradas. El Jarl Balgruuf parecía meditabundo:

—Así que es cierto. Los Barbas Grises te estaban invocando.

—¿Los Barbas Grises?

—Maestros en el camino de la voz. Viven recluidos en la garganta del mundo. El Sangre de Dragon es alguien con la capacidad de usar el Thu'um, la arcaica lengua de los dragones, y comprenderla; pues posee el alma de un dragón encerrada en un cuerpo mortal.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. El lenguaje de los dragones... El lenguaje que usó el dragón que atacó Helgen, los escritos en la piedra, los ataques de las criaturas del túmulo... El lenguaje que era capaz de comprender sin saber cómo era posible... Pero entonces, durante el ataque a Helgen, cuando el dragón bramaba en ese extraño idioma... ¿sólo yo había podido entenderlo?

Medité las palabras. Un mortal con el alma de un dragón... Eran cuentos de hadas. Leyendas... No podía ser real.

—¿Acaso no oíste el estruendo cuando te llevábamos de vuelta a Carrera Blanca? Era la voz de los Barbas Grises, llamándote desde alto Hrothgar. Esto no había ocurrido en... siglos, al menos. No desde que el mismo Tiber Septim fue convocado cuando todavía era Talos de Atmora.

¿Se refería al llamado que había oído antes de quedar inconsciente? ¿había sido real?

En lo que el hombre de cabello castaño se enzarzaba en una acalorada discusión con otro hombre de cabeza calva que ocupaba sitio junto al Jarl, este demandó silencio entre ellos y se dirigió a mí:

—Más te vale dirigirte inmediatamente a alto Hrothgar. No se puede rechazar el llamado de los Barbas Grises. Es un honor irrenunciable.

No supe cómo responder a ello. Toda la información que manejaba ahora acerca del supuesto Sangre de Dragón eran leyendas arcaicas de boca de nórdicos devotos a su tradición, e ingenuos. El ser capaz de comprender el idioma de los dragones no probaba nada. Los Barbas Grises también podían hablarlo. Y según sabía hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos era el tan aclamado Sangre de Dragón. ¿Qué motivos tenían para crer que yo lo era? Debía existir otra explicación. Una que desde luego no buscaría en alto Hrothgar, la montaña más alta de Tamriel, bien nombrada como "La garganta del mundo", cuando apenas sí había sobrevivido a las montañas circundantes a la comarca de Carrera Blanca.

No sabía si sería más sensato negarme en presencia del Jarl o sencillamente marcharme de allí y no acudir con los Barbas Grises. No me importaba cuán grande fuera el honor de ser llamado por ellos, mi destino estaba en la dirección opuesta y ya tenía suficiente de involucrarme en la guerra contra dragones y todas las razas de Skyrim enfrentadas entre sí. No quería oír nada más al respecto.

El Jarl, junto con los presentes parecieron interpretar mi silencio como una forma humilde y modesta de aceptar el destino que me habían impuesto de forma arbitraria.

—Ahora —empezó el Jarl—, joven bretón, lo que queda después de tu valioso servicio a la ciudad, es cumplir con mi promesa. Mantengo mi palabra y a partir de ahora, por medio de mi derecho como Jarl, te otorgo el título de Thane; concediéndote de esa forma el indulto en Skyrim.

Levante la cabeza para disparar en su dirección una rauda mirada. Estaba casi seguro de que los términos de nuestro trato inicial se verían afectados por los sucesos en la torre de la Atalaya Oeste y que mi indulto dependería ahora de el hecho de aceptar o no dirigirme a alto Hrothgar; por lo cual me sorprendió que el Jarl decidiera mantener su promesa conservando inalteradas las condiciones originales. Me encontré reconociendo internamente que el Jarl Balgruuf era un hombre justo.

—Contarás también con un edecán personal a tu servicio —me informó de pronto, dejándome atónito. Antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas, el Jarl Balgruuf invitó a pasar al frente a una mujer ataviada de armadura. Pasó por mi lado dedicándome una solemne genuflexión y acudió al llamado del Jarl posicionándose a su lado—. Lydia queda a partir de ahora a tu disposición.

Tenía que admitir que la mujer era bastante atractiva. Piel clara, cabello negro, constitución fuerte... Y estaba a mis órdenes. Pero nunca antes había tenido a alguien a mis órdenes y la idea no terminaba de encantarme. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a viajar en soledad, sólo en compañía de mi Atronach. Por lo demás, aún si esta mujer me debía lealtad, no me cabía duda de que debía una lealtad aún mayor al Jarl; quien la había puesto a mi servicio. Por una parte, podría llevarla conmigo a donde me dirigía y quizás me garantizaba un viaje más seguro; pero aquello implicaba dejarle en claro desde el comienzo que no tenía la menor intención de ir a alto Hrothgar. Y entonces cabía la posibilidad de que considerase pertinente comunicárselo al Jarl. Y desde luego que este contaba con la autoridad para revocar mi indulto tan fácilmente como me lo había otorgado. La posibilidad de permitir a la mujer acompañarme sólo tenía una posible respuesta: un 'no' rotundo.

Después de abandonar Cuenca del Dragón, Lydia me siguió en silencio por Carrera Blanca en espera de órdenes que no llegarían nunca. Era de noche y en las calles no había un alma:

—Escucha —le dije, deteniéndome sobre mis pasos—. Te libero de tus responsabilidades como edecán. No es necesario que me sigas o me obedezcas. No lo necesito.

La expresión en su rostro fue de una completa confusión:

—Pero... El Jarl me ha encomendado...

—Seguir mis órdenes. Puedes tomártelo como una orden si quieres: no vuelvas a seguirme.

La muchacha se petrifico en su sitio, vacilante. Sus ojos reflejaron una profunda decepción:

—Si esos son los deseos de mi Thane... Entonces, cómo órdenes.

Le di la espalda para encaminarme a las puertas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, antes de alejarme lo bastante, sus últimas palabras al despedirse fueron:

—Thane. Si alguna vez cambias de parecer y me necesitas... Yo estaré aquí. Soy tu escudo y tu espada. Por favor, recuerdalo.

Me detuve sobre mis pasos, mordiéndome los labios. Aunque no quisiera su ayuda... ahora mismo, la necesitaba. En el momento en que me giré a ella, juro haber visto cierta chispa en su mirada:

—Quizás hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, después de todo.


	11. Cuestión de Honor

Lydia caminaba de forma sigilosa y no hablaba a menos que le dirigiera la palabra; cualidad que apreciaba en un compañero de viaje y que nos hizo empezar con el pie derecho. No había hecho falta decirle que no iría a alto Hrothgar. Había bastado con mentirle diciendo que primero tenía que hacer otra parada, y Lydia nos había reunido en poco tiempo las provisiones suficientes para un largo viaje. Ahora nos dirigíamos a Hibernalia y vendido la armadura y el botín que había reunido en el túmulo para conseguirnos oro.

Había sido lo bastante cauta para procurarnos además de comida, agua y vendajes, ropa lo bastante abrigadora para afrontar las terribles temperaturas que nos esperaban en la comarca del mismo nombre. Decidí fiarme de su palabra, pues obviamente conocía Skyrim mejor que yo.

Recorrimos varios kilómetros en espacio de un par de días, intercambiando sólo el diálogo que era estrictamente necesario para entendernos.

Empecé a preguntarme en cierto punto si su tarea de obedecer a mis órdenes tendría algún tipo de limitación o línea que no debía cruzarse, y que tan seguro era eliminar a un bandido carbonizándole con mis poderes en su presencia. Pese a que era una compañera bastante callada, llevar a alguien conmigo todavía resultaba incómodo y me ponía increíblemente ansioso. Estaba seguro de que no podía confiar en alguien directamente vinculado al Jarl. Cualquier información que manejara respecto a mí, era información con peligro de caer en las manos equivocadas y condenarme.

La idea de ordenar que me indicara el camino más rápido y seguro para después indicarle marcharse y dejarme seguir por mi cuenta cobraba más fuerza entre más lo consideraba.

—¿Cuáles se supone que son tus deberes como edecán? —espeté con más aspereza de la que había pretendido; pero no me importaba. Si iba a seguirme a todas partes hasta nuestro destino, sería mejor entre más pronto se acostumbrase a mi poca paciencia.

—Como mi Thane, he jurado servirte. Te protegeré a ti y a los tuyos con mi vida.

Bufé, lo cual le arrancó una rauda mirada en mi dirección, en la cual creí percibir cierto atisbo de mal humor. Le devolví la mirada con cierta sorna. ¿De manera que aquella quien había jurado dedicar su vida a mis órdenes y protegerme a costa de la misma se podía tomar la libertad de mostrar a su Thane su mal temperamento?

—¿Algo de lo que he dicho te ha ofendido o parecido poco justo, mi Thane?

—Nadie es dueño de tu vida. Mucho menos porque lo diga un tercero. Ya te lo he dicho; te libero de tus responsabilidades. Eres libre de marcharte cuando lo estimes conveniente.

—He hecho un juramento. No se trata de lo que haya dicho el Jarl. Es una cuestión de honor.

Me detuve sobre mis pasos para mirarla y después atrapar su fino mentón entre los dedos:

—¿Lo es? ¿Aún si te ordenara hacer por mí algo poco honorable?

Lydia me escrutó con su aguda mirada, buscando descifrar el significado detrás de mis palabras. Pareció decantarse internamente por el que resultaba más obvio, pues bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y pareció debatirse sobre qué responder.

—Soy un edecán; no una... una... —murmuró entre-dientes. Ahora estaba seguro de que había conseguido enojarla y me puse como desafío personal el lograr sacarla eventualmente de sus casillas de manera que esa imagen tan cuidadosamente construida de devoción y lealtad se cayera en pedazos y me mostrara a la verdadera Lydia.

Solté su mentón, empezando a caminar otra vez:

—No te preocupes; no me interesas. No me agradan los nórdicos con sus principios honorables. Es una fachada para esconder una naturaleza tan vil y brutal como la de cualquier otra raza de entre todas aquellas a las que desprecian.

—No todos los nórdicos son Capas de la Tormenta —rebatió. Noté por su voz compungida y temblorosa cómo se estaba conteniendo para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y responderme como lo hubiese hecho cualquiera para este momento.

—La mayoría de los Capas de la Tormenta son nórdicos.

—Eso no quiere decir...

—Silencio. Esa fue una orden. —le espeté sin mirarla.

Percibí gracias al sonido de sus pasos en la hierba que se había detenido por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir avanzando normalmente, como si mis palabras la hubiesen desconcertado lo bastante para haberla hecho trastabillar.

Tras andar por otro par de kilómetros, todavía le daba vueltas en mi cabeza a lo ocurrido en Carrera Blanca. Ser un Thane era una cosa. Era un título sin importancia puesto sobre mis hombros nada más que para librarme de una eventual condena por mis crímenes del pasado, el cual había actuado más como una cláusula de un trato cerrado en secreto, que como una recompensa a mis servicios. Pero atribuirme el título de un guerrero legendario que aparecía una vez cada varios siglos, poseedor de nada menos que del alma de un dragón... Eran palabras grandes en las que sencillamente no podía creer. En Hibernalia me aguardaba el propósito que me había traído a Skyrim; pero también estaba bastante seguro de que allí encontraría respuestas en relación al dialecto que Balgruuf había mencionado, y posiblemente también una explicación a las criaturas no muertas que rondaban las ruinas de las Cataratas Lúgubres; y cómo se relacionaban estas a los dragones. Caí entonces en cuenta de que me había estado acompañando desde Carrera Blanca alguien que muy posiblemente pudiera contestar a eso último. ¿Quién mejor que una nórdica?

—Cuando llegué a Carrera Blanca con la noticia del ataque del dragón, Farengar, el hechicero de la corte me encomendó una misión —relaté a Lydia de la forma más concisa que pude. No tenía tiempo o ganas de incurrir en detalles—. Me envió al interior de unas ruinas nórdicas.

Supe por la intensa mirada de Lydia que tenía su completa atención.

—Allí me encontré con criaturas de cuya existencia no había oído hablar. Los sepulcros estaban repletos de ellas. No vivían; pero tampoco estaban muertas.

La muchacha me observaba ceñuda. No la hubiese culpado por creer que trataba con un demente:

—Han tenido que ser Draugrs. —dijo entonces, contra mis suposiciones.

Su rápida y segura respuesta me descolocó en principio. Ella procedió a explicarse tranquilamente:

—Las ruinas nórdicas son su sitio de descanso, a la vez que antiguos templos construidos y dedicados a sus amos, los dragones. Los Draugrs les adoraban como a deidades. Pocas personas con la cordura suficiente se han internado en dichas ruinas, pero quienes han salido con vida juran haberles visto moverse y merodear por estas.

Omití aludir al hecho de que pusiera en duda mi cordura... sólo porque últimamente yo también me la cuestionaba. Pero ahora todo estaba más claro. Tenia sentido que estas criaturas conocieran el lenguaje de los dragones si en algún punto habían llegado a adorarles. Otra razón para creer que el Thu'um podía ser aprendido por cualquiera con la voluntad suficiente y no solamente por alguien con el alma de un dragón. Aquello sirvió para apaciguarme.

Conforme enfilábamos en dirección al norte, noté que el viento se volvía más violento y helado a cada hora y que nuestra respiración comenzaba a hacerse visible frente a nuestro rostro como un vaho nebuloso en cada exhalación. Conforme recorríamos más kilómetros también empezaban a teñirse los suelos de parches blancos, y que caía la nieve de forma intermitente.

—Si me concede permiso para una observación, mi Thane... —dijo Lydia por primera vez en el día desde que habíamos acampado la noche anterior.

—Sé breve.

—No has nacido en Skyrim ¿verdad?

—Eso no fue una observación; fue una pregunta.

Lydia se quedó en silencio. Tras suspirar gravemente, contesté de mala gana:

—Nací en Roca Alta.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Eso no te concierne.

—Mis disculpas, mi Thane —dijo ella, casi en un suspiro—. Fui atrevida.

No se dijo más palabra durante un largo trecho de camino después de eso. Cada tanto, podía sentir la mirada de la muchacha escrutándome. A ratos era lo bastante rápido como para sorprenderla en ello mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, haciéndole apartar rápidamente la vista, avergonzada.

Cuando el sol brillaba en lo alto, al mediodía, me detuve a un costado del camino, al abrigo de algunos árboles y me senté allí, dejando la bolsa a mi lado:

—Descansemos —le indiqué, a lo cual accedió. Sin embargo, no descansó. Se dedicó a reunir madera por los alrededores. Se perdió un instante entre los árboles y volvió después con un conejo joven asido por las orejas, el cual despellejó con experticia y dejó a un lado para empezar a encender una fogata. Todo lo hizo en silencio. Mientras frotaba dos varillas una contra la otra para generar calor a partir de la fricción y encender la fogata, el sonido de estas rechinando y haciendo crujir las hojas empezó a irritarme. Levanté la mano extendida y disparé en medio de su hoguera un proyectil débil de fuego que incendió las hojas, levantándose en una potente llamarada. Lydia me observó perpleja:

—Gracias. —susurró entre-dientes tomando el conejo y ensartándolo en una rama alargada para ponerlo al fuego. Tras aquello se sentó cerca de mí y aguardó, girando la vara cada cierto rato.

El aroma de la carne asada de conejo que Lydia sazonó con sal y orejas de elfo que molió dentro de su mano resultaba delicioso. Una vez estuvo listo, cortó la parte más carnosa y me la dio ensartada en otra vara.

Acepté la comida sin protestas. La carne estaba tierna y jugosa. No quedaban sino huesos antes de que me diera cuenta de cuanta hambre en realidad tenía. Lydia comió más lentamente. Noté que cada cierto rato abría la boca, inhalando un breve aliento como si fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente callaba y seguía comiendo. El gesto se repitió las suficientes veces como para conseguir enojarme:

—Deja de boquear como un pescado. Dime de una vez qué es lo te está molestando.

La muchacha selló los labios antes de hablar. Había un curioso fuego en su mirada. Estaba enojada:

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Hibernalia? —preguntó, ceñuda.

—Tú volverás sola a Carrera Blanca en cuanto lleguemos.

—Pero, mi Thane, el camino de vuelta a alto Hrothgar es largo. Y el paso a la montaña es difícil de hallar. Para alguien que no conoce Skyrim...

—Creo que no lo has entendido —tragué el último bocado de lo que quedaba de mi comida antes de responder tranquilamente—. No tengo ninguna intención de ir a alto Hrothgar.


End file.
